Doctor Who: Beauty and the Beast
by otaku9
Summary: The Doctor was a time-traveling alien with darkness in his heart. But when an old face places a spell on him, his TARDIS, and companions, will a small-town girl who dreams of bigger adventures save him from himself? Or will he become the one face that he truly fears? Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Once upon a time, there was an ancient alien known by all as the Doctor. And although he had all of time and space like his own backyard, he was sad and angry deep inside his hearts. This was because, in all his years, he kept losing his companions. When he finally got close to someone, they would leave him, they always did. Then, one day, he landed on Earth on a snowy winter day. As he was working on his TARDIS (there was always something that needed fixing), a knock came on the door. _

"_Who could that be?" the Doctor wondered. He got up from the console and opened the door. Standing out in the cold was a feminine figure, covered in a blue cloak, hood up._

"_Please," the voice whispered harshly from under the hood, "Please let me in. It's freezing out here! I don't have that much money," she reached inside her sleeve, "But I can pay you with this rose." The rose was beautiful, barely damaged despite the awful conditions. The Doctor could sense a sort of magic about it._

_ The Doctor was normally a kind and caring figure, hating violence and saving people who didn't deserve his kindness, but at this point in time, he had just lost his best friends, a fiery redhead from Scotland and her husband, a shy brave nurse from England._

_ Angrily, he said, "No. Now get out of here!" He prepared to slam the door on her, but she stopped it, forcing it open, despite the Doctor's efforts._

_ "I thought you would figure out it was me, since I offered you my namesake," the figure said. She threw off her hood and the Doctor could see that it was…_

_ "Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. But yet, it wasn't Rose. From her golden eyes to the cold and uncaring way she looked at him, he could see it was…_

_ "No." "Rose" answered, her normal accent gone, "Bad Wolf."_

_ "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You were in the parallel universe and-"I am Bad Wolf. I can come and go as I please. And I decided to come here."_

_ "But why?" The Doctor asked. Suddenly, the Doctor could see sadness and love in Bad Wolf's eyes. There was his Rose, deep inside._

_ "I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose whispered, "But it has to be done." Then, just as quickly as Rose was there, she was gone. She raised her hand and circled it in the air. "I am placing a curse on you and your TARDIS." As Bad Wolf said those words, the curse began it's awful work._

_ The curse made the Doctor's hearts cold and hard, unfeeling as punishment for his own darkness. It also destroyed the TARDIS's engines, making them unable to travel anywhere. Finally, the curse pulled every one of his companions from all time and space and other universes and trapped them in the TARDIS._

_ As the companions entered the TARDIS, Bad Wolf said, "I shall leave soon. But, there is one more thing." She picked up the rose which she had dropped on the ground. "This rose is magic. It will bloom for many years. If you can learn to open your hearts, find love, and earn their love in return, then the spell will be broken. But, if the last petal falls before then, then, you'll be doomed, you'll become an awful creature. You, I'm afraid, will become the Valeyard, and no one, not even your other selves can save you." _

_ Then, Bad Wolf closed her eyes and Rose collapsed into the Doctor's arms. And so, the Doctor was trapped in his TARDIS, bored out of his mind and harsh to everyone around him. His companions tried to help him and comfort him, but nothing worked. He was cruel to them, even those he was once close to, like Susan, Jamie, Rose, and Amy._

_ As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

_ For who could ever learn to love a monster?_

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Chapter 1_

_ Chiswick, London, 2013_

The sun was shining on a beautiful day. In a small neighborhood, one of the many houses opened their door. Out stepped a small, slim young girl with long straight brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was carrying a small purple purse and a book in one arm.

"Bye, Dad." She called out as she stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk. As she walked down to her clients, Mr. George Maitland and his children, Angie and Artie, everyone else in the neighborhood started to wake up as well.

_"Little town, it's a quiet village,_

_ Everyday, like the one before._

_ Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…"_

"Good morning!" A man shouted.

"Good morning!" A woman shouted.

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!"

_"There goes Craig Owens and his wife like always, _

_ The same old normal day-to-day,_

_ Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came,_

_ To this small provincial town-_

"Morning Clara!" Craig shouted, waving his arm up in the air.

"Morning sir!" Clara answered back.

"Where are you off to?" Craig asked.

"First, I'm off to the library," Clara explained, "Then I'm off to the Maitlands'. Oh, Craig!" She exclaimed, holding out the book. "This is a most wonderful story! About a girl and a painting-"That's nice." Craig interrupted. He turned around. "Sophie. The babe. Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Clara sighed and shook her head as she walked away.

Clara didn't see, though, that there were two women leaning over each other's fence, watching her as she walked off.

_"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question,_

_ Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"_

Another women overheard there conversation and joined in.

_"Never part of any crowd."_

Meanwhile, a barber was looking at Clara as she walked by. He was so distracted, though, that he accidentally cut too much off of his customer's head.

_"Cause her head's up on some cloud._

_ No denying she's a funny girl that Clara."_

"Good morning!" A man called out to Clara.

"Good day!" She called back.

"How is your family?"

"Good morning!" A young girl waved to an older man as he stared at her.

"Good day!" He waved back.

"How is your wife?" As she slowly walked away, the man's wife came from behind him and waked him upside the head.

"You hit my car!" A man yelled at another, looking at the wreckage of his car.

"No I didn't!" The other man yelled.

_"There must be more than this provincial life." _Finally, Clara made it to the library. The door opened with a tinkle from the bell. The library was empty and quiet, it being a busy morning and all outside the library.

At the desk, an old man sat there, writing something furiously. When he heard the bell tinkled he looked up and, seeing Clara, grinned broadly.

"Ah! Clara!" He stood up.

"Morning, Emrys," she smiled, "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" Emrys said in mock surprise.

"Oh I couldn't put it down!" Clara exclaimed. "Have you got anything new?"

Emrys chuckled. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright," Clara climbed up the rolling ladder, "I'll borrow…this one." She pulled out a battered old dog-eared copy and handed it to Emrys.

"This?" He asked. "But you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favorite!" Clara exclaimed. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-"Well if you like it all that much," Emrys stepped out from behind his desk, holding out the book, "It's yours."

"But Emrys-"I insist." He cut.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" And she walked out the door. As she opened the book, she didn't notice the constant gossip and chatter of her various townspeople.

As she walked out the library, some young boys were staring at Clara.

_"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!"_

_ "With a dreamy far-off look,_

_ And her nose stuck in a book,_

_ What a puzzle to the rest of us is Clara."_

Clara sat on a bench, waiting for the bus that would take her to the Maitlands, still reading her book. Immersed in her book, a group of dogs, having strayed from their walker, gathered around the nearly immobile girl.

"Oh! Isn't this amazing?" She sang to the dogs. "It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming." In response, one of the dogs sniffed the page curiously. "But she won't discover that it's him til Chapter 3." The dogs begin to run as they saw a young boy come after them.

"Come back!" He shouted.

In a wig shop, a woman with greenish-looking skin took off her hat. However, the hair thought to be on her head followed the hat, leaving the woman bald. Behind her was a younger girl with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a short fat older man in front of that looked like he had her neck. As the green-looking woman tried on several wigs, the short man holding up the mirror, the young girl watching from afar, the woman looked at Clara from across the street.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means bright. Her looks definitely have no parallel."

The short man nodded in agreement. "But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd." The young girl nodded in agreement as well. "Very different from the rest of us."

_"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Clara."_ Just then, a shot rang through the air and the once proud bird that graced the sky, fell to the ground like a rocket.

A young man with short brown hair and brown eyes was holding a sack out to catch the bird. He didn't catch it, but managed to stuff it in the bag anyway. He looked at a skinny yet devilishly handsome man with short blonde hair, stubble, and twinkling brown eyes.

"Wow!" The young man exclaimed. "You didn't miss a shot, Koschei! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Koschei bragged, twirling the pistol in his hand.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you!" The young man exclaimed. He smirked. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Rory." Koschei said. "And I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed to Clara, who was still reading at the bus stop.

"Clara Oswald!?" Rory exclaimed.

"She's the one," Koschei said, "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know! But-"And that makes her the best!" Koschei grab Rory by his shirt and pulled him up high. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"O-Of course you do!" Rory stuttered. "I never said you didn't! I mean-" Koschei dropped the young man back on the ground.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Clara!"

As he ran to the bus stop, three girls were watching him from afar. One was a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes, the next was an elegant looking girl with her blonde hair plaited up and a clear, blue-eyed gaze, and the last was a dark-skinned beauty with wavy black hair and dark eyes.

_"Look there! He goes! Isn't her dreamy? Koschei Ainley. Oh he's so hot! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, stronge and handsome brute!"_

But Koschei was cut off by several townspeople.

"Good morning!"

"Pardon!" Koschei called, trying to get through.

"Good day!"

"But yes!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes?"

"Some cheese!"

"Ten yards!"

"One pound."

"Excuse me." Koschei called out again.

"I'll get the knife."

"Please let me through!" He shouted, pushing through the crowd. But Clara was gone, the bus driving off. Koschei ran off as fast as he could after the bus.

"This bread!"

"Those fish!"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!"

"There must be more than this provincial life." Clara muttered to herself as she looked out at the same scenery on the bus.

"Just watch!" Koschei shouted. "I'm going to make Clara my wife!" He then began to climb up on the back of the bus like climbing a mountain.

_"Look there she goes a girl that's strange but special. A most peculiar little miss._

_ It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in._

_ Cause she really is a funny girl, _

_ A beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl…_

_ That Clara!"_

As Clara stepped out from the bus at her stop, she swore she could feel eyes staring at her back. But when she looked, the bus had driven away and everyone was doing their natural duties.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ The librarian is a character from _The Mind Robber _known as the Master of the Land of Fiction. The name is his actor, Emrys Jones._

_ You can guess who the woman, the young girl, and the short man are._

_ Koschei is the Master's name. Ainley is the name of one of his actors, Anthony Ainley._

_ Finally, the three girls, or the Silly Girls, as they are credited in the Boradway version, are Ann Talbot from _The Black Orchid_, Madame de Pompadour from _The Girl in the Fireplace_, and the last is Liz 10 from _The Beast Below_._

_ I will have various references from Doctor Who in this._

_ Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

Chapter 2

As Clara walked into the house, a figure jumped in her path. She looked up to see the familiar hooded figure of Koschei.

"Hi Clara." Koschei grinned.

"Morning, Koschei," Clara simply said as she started to walk past him. Quick as a flash, Koschei grabbed Clara's book and began to flip through it.

"Koschei," she said patiently, "I would like my book back."

"How can you read this?" Koschei said, "This is all full of fantasy and magic and all that other drivel that writers pull out of their asses."

"That drivel," Clara glared, "Is called a story."

"Clara," Koschei said, throwing the book into a nearby mud puddle, "It's time you got your head out of the books and the clouds and focus on more meaningful things. Like me." He grinned his usual "handsome devil" grin.

The three girls, who had taken the bus with Clara, were swooning over the handsomeness of this man.

"Koschei," Clara groaned, kneeling down to grab her dirty book, "You are positively conceited." The three girls gasped.

"So, Clara," Koschei threw an arm around her shoulder, ignoring her previous statement, "Would you like to go to the gym, watch me lift some weights?"

"No thanks." Clara said, attempting to pull away.

"How about we go to the bar? Have a couple of drinks?" Koschei suggested.

"Maybe some other time." She lifted Koschei's arm up and started to walk into the house.

"Who does she think she is?" The blonde asked, named Jeanne.

"How could she reject a gorgeous guy like Koschei?" The black haired girl, Liz scoffed.

"He is gorgeous, though." The brown haired girl, Ann said. All three girls agreed. Koschei, however, refused to give up. He stepped in front of her path again.

"Koschei, please!" Clara groaned. "I got to go and help the Maitlands!"

"That slave-driver?" Rory added in.

"Where did you come from?" Clara asked.

"I was on the same bus as you." Rory simply answered.

"And no, no," Clara said, "Mr. Maitland's not a slave-driver."

"Well he is overworked." Rory said. "Don't you think he looks tired, Koschei?"

"Yeah." Koschei agreed. "He's too busy with work to care for his own kids. If his wife hadn't died-"Shut up! Don't talk about Mr. Maitland that way!"

"Yeah," Koschei turned on Rory, "Don't talk about Mr. Maitland that way!" He slapped Rory across the face.

"Mr. Maitland may be hardworking, but he's a genius!" Clara shouted. In contrast to her response, a dog suddenly flew out of the house, dragging along a small boy with curly black hair. The dog turned around into the backyard.

"Artie!" Clara exclaimed. She followed them and grabbed Artie off of the dog, who fell over and rolled onto his back. "Thank goodness." She sighed in relief, holding the boy in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Clara." Artie said. The two walked into the house to see Angie furiously texting on her phone.

"Hey Angie." Clara said. Angie didn't hear her, just continued to text.

"Never mind her." Artie dismissed her. "What have you got?" He asked, eyeing the book in her arm.

"I got this new book, Artie." She held the book out to him. "Oh it's an really amazing book! See, there's this-"No!" A man's voice shouted from Mr. Maitland's office.

"I'll be right back," Clara said and she walked into the office. In the room, she could see Mr. Maitland typing away furiously at his computer, his face tightened into a furrowed brow. "Mt. Maitland?"

"That's it!" He shouted, pushing his chair away from his computer. "I give up!" Clara chuckled; this always happened. Mr. Maitland would always get frustrated with whatever project he was working on and say that he gave up. But, he would end up going back onto his project.

"You always say that." She said.

"I mean it this time, Clara." Mr. Maitland. "I'll never get this presentation perfect. I might as well drive down to the office and offer my resignation."

"Don't say that," Clara said, "You'll pull off this great presentation." Mr. Maitland just huffed, like a child. "And I know you'll get that promotion and impress your boss."

Mr. Maitland looked at Clara. "Do you really think so?"

"I always believed in you." Clara said.

"Well then." Mr. Maitland said. "I better get back to work! Clara, could you be a dear and make me a cup of coffee. I might be all night on this." Clara walked into the kitchen and made the coffee. When she came back a few minutes later, did Mr. Maitland ask, "How was it on the way here, Clara?"

"Well," she said, "I got a new book."

"You and those books," Mr. Maitland chuckled, "You know, if it weren't for your kind and caring nature, I would have been concerned about you taking care of my kids."

"Yeah," Clara agreed, "And because I am a friend."

"That as well." And the two both smiled. Then Clara's smile faded as she thought about something she heard a couple of women say on the bus.

"Mr. Maitland," she asked, "Do you think I'm…odd?" Mr. Maitland looked up from his computer.

"My Clara, odd? Where did you ever get an idea like that?"

"Well, it's not me," She explained, "It's the whole town apparently. Besides you, Angie, Artie, and my father, everyone thinks I'm different."

"What about that Koschei fella?" Mr. Maitland asked. "He seems like a handsome chap."

"He is." Clara agreed. "And rude and vulgar and…oh, he's not for me."

"I wouldn't worry about finding love yet, Clara. When the time comes, your heart will find him. Or her."

"Hey!" Clara exclaimed. "That was one time!" Mr. Maitland chuckled and so did Clara.

A few hours later, the kids were upstairs in bed, sound asleep and Clara, trying to find something on the telly, fell asleep on the couch, curled into a ball.

"This is perfect!" Mr. Maitland shouted. "I finally finished it! Aha! Clara! Clara! Look!" He ran into the living room to find Clara stirring, his voice having woke her up.

"Wha?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I did it. I really did it Clara!"

"I knew you could do it!" She grinned and Mr. Maitland lifted Clara up in his arms and spun her around the room.

The next day, Mr. Maitland had his suitcase all packed, dressed in his best suit. Clara, Angie and Artie were all waiting in the foyer.

"I'll be gone a few days," Mr. Maitland said, "And I expect you two," he looked down at Angie and Artie, "To be on your best behavior."

"Of course Dad." The two kids said.

"Take care of them, Clara," Mr. Maitland said.

"I will." Clara promised. Mr. Maitland smiled and he walked out to his car and drove away.

No sooner had he left Chiswick, he landed in a traffic jam as long as a giraffe's neck. He groaned as he slowly inched to his destination.

"Great," he said sarcastically, "At this rate, I'll probably make it to the presentation by the year 2014!" Then, out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he hadn't seen it before, was a small dirt path. This path led away from the traffic jam and into the forest.

Perhaps, Mr. Maitland thought, this was a shortcut. I could go through this path and be on my way in no time. Carefully, he backed himself out of the space between an SUV and a Chevy Ford and down the dirt path. No sooner was he on this path did the rain fall down.

It fell heavily and heavily, the windshield wipers furiously over and over again. The dirt turned to mud, the car started to swerve in turn, despite George's insistent steering. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. If things didn't seem bad enough, then…it got worse.

A howl echoed through the forest, followed by a hundred more howls. Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest, white sharp teeth glowing in the headlights of the car. Wolves jumped out and began to attack the car, biting and scratching.

As he drove furiously past the wolves, he thought he saw blue lights in the dark forest and shiny metal glinting on his headlights and, he thought he saw, for a moment, a stone hand buried in the ground, reaching up to the sky. The wolves' howls faded away. Or so he thought.

It was so wet out that he couldn't see the last wolf…until it was too late. The creature jumped onto his windshield, scratching the glass with all its might. Panicking, George turned the car from side to side, trying to get the creature off. Finally, the wolf couldn't hold on anymore and fell off. But, this was also bad for George.

He had turned too far and the car began to flip over and over down the cliff side. George closed his eyes and thought of his children and Clara. Would they ever find him? Would they know he was dead? Well, at least he would be with his beautiful wife again.

The car finally stopped, the roof where the wheels were and the wheels were the roof was. George opened his eyes and examined the wreckage. He was alive. He was alive! But he was also alone, trapped in the rain and, when he looked at his phone, with no cell service!

Then, as the lightning flashed, George could see something in the distance. A small blue box. Curiously, he cautiously edged himself out of the upturned car. He got wet pretty quick. He took a glance in the car and saw the long, multicolored scarf Clara had made him for the trip.

_"I made you this scarf, Mr. Maitland," Clara held out the folded scarf. It had every color of the rainbow on it and, when he unfolded it, reached down to his knees._

_ "I tried to knit it myself," Clara said sheepishly, "I must admit I'm not good. If you don't like it, I'll just-"I love it." He said and wrapped the scarf one, two, three times around his neck._

_ Clara laughed. "You look ridiculous!" To which George laughed as well._

Wrapping the scarf around his neck, he braved the storm to examine this strange blue box. Upon further inspection, he could see that the sign above the blue box said, "Police Call Box". A small sign in front of him said, "Police Telephone Free for Use of Public."

"Police Telephone," he murmured. "I can call for help!" He pulled a little panel, pulled out a phone and began to dial. As he did, he stepped into the police box for shelter from the rain.

The phone beeped. It was disconnected.

"Damn!" George cursed, dropping the phone. "What can of police service has a phone to call for help and it doesn't-" He stopped suddenly. He was suddenly inside what looked like a huge house, with ceilings reaching up far past his eye, long hallways, a tall staircase that led up to another floor, and a giant crystal chandelier hanging above his head.

Quickly, he ran outside. Blue police box. Inside, huge house. "Oh my. Hello!" He shouted, his voice echoing all through the house. "Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Poor man," A voice which sounded distinctly American said, "All wet and cold from the outside."

"Shut up!" Another voice shouted. "He'll hear us!"

"Is anyone here?" George asked, stepping further into the…police box?

"Not one word, Jack. Not one word." The second voice muttered.

"I don't mean to intrude," George said, "But I've lost my way, it's raining out, my car is totaled, and I have no way to call for help!"

"Aw come on, Ian!" The American voice called out. "Let's help out!"

"No!" The second voice said. "You know what the Doctor will think!" But the American voice didn't listen. He stepped out from his hiding place in the hallway.

"Hello." He grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are _you_?" This man was handsome, with short black hair, white teeth, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with red suspenders and brown pants.

"Oh, don't start!" The other voice complained.

Jack turned back to the other man. "I was only saying hello."

"For you, that's flirting." The other man said. He was handsome as well, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a teacher's uniform and looked annoyed at the younger man.

"Ignore him," Jack said. "And you are?"

"G-George Maitland." He stuttered.

"Aw, you poor thing." Jack ran into a nearby closet and pulled out a long black jacket with gold buttons on either side. "Here. You must be freezing to death." He draped the jacket around George.

"T-Thanks." George stuttered.

"Don't mention it." Jack said. "Anyway, my name is Jack Harkness and Mr. Serious Pants back there is Ian Chesterton."

"I'm not Mr. Serious Pants," Ian insisted, walking up to Jack. "Jack," he whispered, "You know how the Doctor feels about guests."

"He didn't mind before." Jack whispered back.

"That was before this curse! We have to get this man out before the Doctor finds out."

"Aw come on, Ian," Jack said back, "Where's your heart? This man is cold and wet. He needs to be taken care off." He clapped his hands. "Everyone! There's a guest! And he needs our attendance!"

Immediately, three girls came and took off George's jacket, scarf and boots.

The girl who was taking his jacket was young with slight wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress and high heels.

The second, who was taking off his boots, had red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue pants.

And the third, who was taking off his scarf, was young with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform and a straw hat.

As soon as the wet clothes were off, Jack settled his hands on George's shoulders. "Now, let's sit you down." Jack led George to a beautiful living room with a tall roaring fireplace and a huge, plush, comfy chair in the very center. A picture of an old man looked out over the living room from his spot above the fireplace.

"Oh no," Ian groaned. "Not the Doctor's chair!" But Jack ignored him and George sat down in it. A young woman with short bobbed brown hair and brown eyes also wearing a teacher's uniform brought a blanket over to George and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks." George smiled.

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

"Barbara!" Ian groaned. "Not you too!"

"The poor man could catch a cold!" Barbara insisted. George sneezed. "Have you lost your heart?"

"That's what I said!" Jack added.

"You know how the Doctor gets when-"Would the Master like a footstool for his aching feet?" A mechanical monotonous voice asked. George looked down and saw a small metal dog with a red glowing panel where his eyes shoulder be and a multicolored collar around his small neck.

"Of course!" George said. Immediately, the small dog rolled off and brought back a plush red footstool and placed it where George's feet would go.

George put his feet on it and sighed.

"I am not seeing this." Ian shook his head. "No I'm not."

"Teatime!" An older woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes was carrying a tea tray of hot fresh tea over.

"No!" Ian shouted. "There will be no-"It would be my pleasure Miss…"

"Sarah Jane Smith." She adjusted the tray to one arm and held out her another hand to George. "Former investigative journalist."

"I've heard of your stories!" George said. "They are the most interesting things I read in the paper!"

"Thank you, love." Sarah Jane smiled. George took a cup of tea from the tray. But before he could take a sip, the fire went out, leaving the room in total blackness.

"Oh dear!" Sarah Jane muttered, her eyes were searching around. The blonde girl hid around the corner of the hallway, the red head hid along with the blonde girl while the brown haired girl hid in the closet. Barbara ran over to Sarah Jane's side. The two women held each other close. Jack and Ian, meanwhile, were hiding right next to the fireplace.

"There's a stranger here." A voice stated, strong yet also scary. "Where is everyone?" A shadowy figure walked along right next to Barbara and Sarah Jane. The two women drew back in fear. "Jack! What have you done?" He thumped the side of the fireplace the two young men were hiding.

"Uh, yeah about that, Doc," Jack said shyly, "He was cold and wet and we were just trying" The shadowy figure pulled Jack up by his collar and threw him to the side.

"Doctor," Ian said shyly as well, "I just wanted to say…It was all his fault!" He pointed to the fallen body of Jack. "I was against this from the beginning. But no one listens to me!" The figure threw Ian over to the side as well. Then, he strode over to George.

"Who are you?" The figure asked. The only thing George could see was a pair of glowing green eyes that sparked with anger and fear at the man.

"I-I-"You are not welcome here!" The figure shouted.

"I-I'm sorry I-"What are you looking at?" The figure asked.

"Nothing! I mean-"I know why you're here," the figure said. "You're an alien spy, sent here to spy on me!"

"No! No please!" George shouted. "I didn't mean to come here! I was just trying-"Well," the shadowy figure smirked, "We all the fate of alien spies!"

The man was gone from the chair. All that was left was the scarf Clara had made him. After the room had emptied of everyone, a young boy crouched over to the chair and grabbed the scarf. On closer examination, he could see a tag that said, "To Mr. Maitland, from Clara."

"Who's Clara?" The boy wondered. "K-9? K-9? Where are you?"

"Master?" K-9 called out in the darkness.

"Shush!" The boy whispered. "I need a favor." He held the scarf out to K-9. "I need you to use Jack's vortex manipulator to find this Clara! Someone in the nearby area, judging by the man who came here."

"Of course Master!" K-9 obeyed. He snuck around the foyer and came back with Jack's vortex manipulator. The boy tied the scarf around his neck as well as the vortex manipulator. He set the coordinates for Chiswick and in a flash of blue, K-9 was gone.

"Who's down there!?" The figure's voice shouted. Quickly, the boy ran off, hoping that the nice man would be saved.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_ "Don't you think he looks tired?" This is the Doctor's line from _The Christmas Invasion_._

_ I don't think they do have a dog, but I could just imagine the Maitlands with a dog. Nor do I really know what Mr. Maitland's job is._

_ Yes there are Daleks and Cybermen and Weeping Angels in there as well. Trust me, they'll be important later on._

_ Yes, George's scarf is the 4__th__ Doctor's scarf. I just could imagine Clara not being good at knitting. _

_ Yeah, sorry, no console room. Well, there is one, but it's not in its usual spot. This will be explained later on in the story._

_ The clothes the companions wear are their clothes in episodes of Doctor Who. In Jack's case, his is from _Torchwood_ and Ian's is from _An Unearthly Child_. _

_ The flirting line between Ian and Jack is from _Bad Wolf _between Jack and Nine. _

_ The three girls taking George's clothes off were Victoria Waterfield (jacket), Grace Holloway (boots), and Romana II (scarf). Their wearing clothes from _Tomb of the Cybermen_, _the Doctor Who _movie, and I'm not sure about Romana's._

_ The alien spy line the "shadowy figure" says to George is what the 6__th__ Doctor says to Peri in _The Twin Dilemma_. _

_ This is probably obvious already, but can you guess who the boy was at the end? If you do, I'll add your favorite Doctor Who line in the next chapter._

_ Anyway, until next time. See you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

Chapter 3

The next morning, Koschei was standing outside the Maitland house dressed in a rented tux from The Silo. He looked at himself in the doorknob and swept his blonde hair back.

"How do I look?" He turned to ask Rory. Rory, instead of renting a tux, was wearing one that his father wore on _his _wedding day.

"Great, Koschei." Rory said supporting. "Clara's going to love you."

"I should think so." Koschei turned to a small group of people which included the minister of the peace, some guests, the orchestra, and of course the Jeanne, Liz, and Ann, who were all weeping into their handkerchiefs.

"Now," Koschei told Rory, giving him the baton, "When I walk out with Clara, you strike up the band."

"Gotcha." Rory nodded. Koschei stepped up to the door, making sure to step over the giant mud puddle in the walkway, and knocked twice.

Clara, meanwhile, was inside cooking her mother's famous soufflé when the knocks came. She put down her ingredients, wiped her hands on her pants, and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Koschei grinning at the door as if he had x-ray vision.

Clara silently groaned and opened the door. "Morning Koschei." She said with little enthusiasm.

"Ah, Clara," Koschei said, walking right into the house. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Oh, really?" Clara grimaced.

"Yes. Clara Oswald, this is the day," he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair again. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What could you possibly know about _my _dreams?" Clara asked, crossing her arms.

"Plenty." Koschei said. "Picture this." He settled down on the couch and crossed his feet, md getting on the glass coffee table. "It's a long day at work for me. I come home to our beautiful house, in the country, and settle myself on _my _chair. My dinner will be cooking on the stove," he began untying his shoes, "My little, beautiful, dedicated wife will massage my feet." Clara made a gagging noise.

"While the little ones play on the floor with their toys. We will have 6 or 7."

"You mean kids?" Clara paled drastically.

"Of course!" Koschei brightened.

"And who is this little wife that you're referring to?" Clara asked, although she knew the answer.

"Why, Clara," He grabbed her shoulders and dipped her down until she was inches from the floor, "Beautiful, delicate, you! You will be my wife! Will you marry me?"

"Why, Koschei," Clara said with fake enthusiasm, getting herself back up. She inched back to the door. "I…I really don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll marry me?" Koschei leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"…Except just…no." And she turned the doorknob quick as a flash and Koschei fell to the ground, somersaulted, and landed buttfirst into the mud.

Ever loyal Rory, and yet so naïve, he began to conduct the band, like he was told. "The Wedding March" began to play. Koschei angrily got up, mud covering his tux and dampening his hair, and gripped Rory by his collar, causing him to drop the baton.

"So, I'm guessing it didn't go too well." Rory said.

"I _will_ have Clara for my wife. Make no mistake of that!" And Koschei dropped Rory into the mud puddle and stomped off. The now muddy Rory and the small wedding followed after him.

Artie peeked out from the bushes, binoculars in hand. He gave a thumbs up to Angie, who called, "He's gone!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Clara sighed in relief. Exhausted from having to deal with Koschei, she sat on the porch steps.

"I can't believe it," she said solemnly, looking at Angie and Artie. "He asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god!" Angie squealed. "That is so amazing!"

"No it isn't!" Clara shouted. "Me, the wife of that arrogant, vain,-

_"Mrs. Ainley, _

_ Can you just see it? _

_ Mrs. Ainley, his little wife?"_

"No!" Angie and Artie both said.

_"No sir, not me, I guarantee it._

_ I want much more than this small-town old life."_

Clara sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. I love you both very much. And Mr. Maitland, and my father, but…this life. It just isn't for me."

"Then why do you stay?" Artie asked, sitting next to Clara.

"Because I care about you two too much." Clara said.

"You're our mother's friend," Artie said, "But it's not like you owe a debt to her."

"Artie's right," Angie said, "You don't have to stay for our benefit. Dad can always get another nanny. You should have the right to live your life."

Clara sighed in annoyance. She stood up and walked down the walkway.

"Where are you going?" Artie asked.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. Angie, you're in charge."

"Yes!" Angie cheered.

"Hey! No fair!" Artie complained.

As soon as she was out of sight, Clara began to run. She ran and ran and ran, until she finally came to the one other place that she could be at peace; the cemetery.

_"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, _

_ I want it more than I can tell."_

She settles down next to her mother's grave. As she traced her mother's name "Elle Oswald", she thought more about her life.

_ "And for once, it might be grand, to be free, on my own._

_I want so much more than they expect."_

As she sat there at her mother's grave, a ball of electricity sparked in front of her. A small explosion followed, throwing her back a bit. As she shook her head, she kneeled to see a small metal dog with a red panel for its eyes, a multicolored collar, an antennae tail, revolving ears, a long black nose, and the words "K-9" on the side. But that isn't what she really noticed. What she noticed, though, was the multicolored scarf wrapped around the dog's neck.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And how did you get my scarf?"

"Are you Clara?" The dog said monotonously.

"Yes." Clara said unsurely. "And who are you?"

"My name is K-9. I am the 3rd model based off of the original, the 4th of all the K-9s. I was sent here to find you."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Young Master believes that you are the one who gave the man this scarf."

"I gave that scarf to Mr. Maitland." Clara took the scarf. "Are you saying something happened to Mr. Maitland?"

"That is correct." K-9 answered.

"Take me to him!" Clara shouted.

"Of course, Clara. Hold on." Clara grabbed onto the dog and before she knew it, she was zipped away from the cemetery and she was suddenly in front of a blue box.

"A blue police box?" Clara asked curiously. "That's where Mr. Maitland is?"

"It's bigger on the inside. Trust me." And so Clara followed the dog inside. He was right; it _was _bigger on the inside.

"Follow me," K-9 said, "Master has your friend upstairs. They are down this hallway."

"You mean the guy who brought me here?" Clara asked.

"No." K-9 answered. "That was the young master. This master is different." And so the two walked down the hall.

Meanwhile, a young man with red hair and bright blue eyes was sitting on a ledge that overlooked the garden. He was drawing the same flowers with the same colors in the same spot he usually sat in.

Down below, a young girl with short black hair with a long shirt that was white in the middle and orange on either side was tending to the plants with another girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes that was wearing a blue and white shirt, a green and white plaid skirt and red shorts underneath.

As he looked down in the garden, he could see another girl with straight shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes following K-9 through the garden.

"Excuse me, Young Mistresses." K-9 monotonously said as he led the other brown haired girl through.

"Who is that girl?" The young man, Turlough, wondered as he began to sketch her in his drawing.

"Did you see that?" The black haired girl, Zoe, asked.

"Yes. I did." The other girl, Nyssa agreed. "There was another girl. A stranger. Just like that man!"

"Do you think…?" Zoe asked.

"…Maybe so." Nyssa said.

In the kitchen, Sarah Jane was helping a young girl with red hair and blue eyes who was wearing a dress made of animal skin cooking dinner.

"What are you making anyway, Leela?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm making deer." Leela said.

"Again?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well," Leela said in defense, sharpening her knife, "Since I can barely walk a few feet without feeling like I'm going to collapse and since deer are probably the only creatures stupid enough to come in this area, this is the best I can do!" She turned to Sarah Jane, her knife pointed at her throat.

"Alright," Sarah Jane held her hands up, "I was just asking."

"Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane!" A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes ran into the kitchen. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a red kilt.

"What is it Jamie?" Sarah Jane asked.

"There's a girl in the TARDIS!" He had a strong Scottish accent.

"Jamie," Leela said from her spot at the stove, "There are a bazillion girls on this TARDIS. Susan, Barbara, Vicki, Katarina-"This is different!" Jamie insisted. "Ah 'ave never seen this girl in the TARDIS. She isn't any of the ones we know."

"Jamie," Sarah Jane said calmly, "Remember when you said you saw the Phantom Piper on the Moon and it turned out to be a Cyberman?"

"This time is different!" Jamie shouted. "Ah 'ave no fever, I'm not delirious and this girl doesn't even look _remotely _like the Phantom Piper!"

"Guys!" A tall young girl with long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes ran into the kitchen. She was wearing hoop earrings and a Union Jack shirt.

"Hey Rose," Sarah Jane smiled, "What's up?"

"There's a girl in the TARDIS! Someone new!" Rose exclaimed. Jamie turned to Sarah Jane and Leela and smirked.

"Told ya." He said.

Jack Harkness slowly opened his eyes to look at the blue ceiling. He sat up, rubbing his head that he had hit hard on the floor. He looked down at his shirt to reveal his blue shirt covered in red right in the middle.

"Oh great," Jack groaned, lifting up his shirt to see the nasty wound in his chest, "This will take forever to heal. Not to mention that I love this shirt."

"This was all your fault anyway," Ian said, reaching out to help Jack up. "You _had _to just let the guy in. Give him your jacket, a cup of tea, sit him in the Doctor's chair-"I was _trying _to be hospitable."

"Well your hospitality has got the Doctor angrier than he normally is." Ian complained. "From now on, no more guests."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Jack asked. "I'm bored."

Before Ian could respond, another voice called out. "Hello? Mr. Maitland? Are you here?"

"Just a bit further." K-9 told her. Ian grabbed Jack and they both hid together in a closet.

"Really Ian," Jack smirked, "I didn't know you swung that way. People will talk."

"Shut up will you?" Ian said. Through the crack in the door, the two could see a small young girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes walking up the steps.

"I've never seen her in the TARDIS before." Ian commented.

"Ian," Jack grabbed his shoulder, "Don't you understand? It's her. She's the one! The one who will break the spell!"

"Oh, Jack," Ian said, "Come off it." Even though he secretly hoped the same.

"Quick," Jack grabbed Ian's arm, "Let's go follow them!" And the two ran out of the closet and up the stairs.

"No! No! No! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Ian shouted to no avail as he was reluctantly pulled along by Jack.

Clara finally reached the top. It was dungeon, a prison with stone floors and ceilings and torches lighting the dark room. Along the wall was cell after cell, all empty. Except for one.

"Mr. Maitland!" Clara exclaimed, running over to the last cell. George was awful. His dark skin was pale, his eyes red-rimmed, a runny nose and he was shivering, either from the cold or from fear. Bruises covered the rest of his face and his neck. A black eye covered one of his red eyes.

"Clara!" He shouted, giving off a sneeze. "Clara! You have to leave! Now!"

"Who did this to you?" Clara asked, examining the older man.

"Don't worry about me, Clara," George assured her, another sneeze ripping out. "You just have to get out, right away!"

"I won't leave without you!" The torches were suddenly snuffed out. Clara shivered, turning around to see a tall shadowy figure standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" The scary voice asked, glaring at Clara.

"I've come to get Mr. Maitland." Clara said. "Please. Release him."

"He deserves it." The figure said. "He trespassed into my TARDIS."

"He didn't mean to!" Clara shouted. "Please, he's sick!"

"None of my concern." He muttered. "He can _die _for all I care!" And the figure started to walk out.

Suddenly, Clara shouted out, "Wait!" The figure stopped. "Take me in his place?"

"What?" The figure asked.

"No Clara!" George shouted. Clara ignored him.

"If I stayed here, took his place," Clara asked, "Would you let him go?"

"You…you would do that?" The figure asked in surprise.

"Will you?" Clara pushed.

"…Yes." The figure agreed. "But you must promise to stay in the TARDIS forever."

"…Come into the light. Show yourself." Clara stated. In response, the figure pulled out a small object. The tip of it glowed green and he pointed it at one of the torches. The torch flared up, leaving enough light for Clara to see him.

The figure in front of her was a tall skinny young man with fluffy brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a tweed jacket, a pink shirt, suspenders, black boots, and a long black cape with red inside. Although he was handsome enough, he looked scary. His green eyes sparked with anger and rage and…sadness. Age. As if he weren't a 26 year old man, but an 200 year old man who has seen too much.

Clara gasped, clinging onto the bars of George's cell.

"No, Clara, don't!" Clara breathed in and out, let go of the bars, and looked up at the young man.

"You have my word."

"Good." The young man said. He pulled out his small object and with it, unlocked the cell door and pulled George out.

"Clara please," George begged, "I've done enough in my life. I've done everything I could. Don't sacrifice your freedom." Before he could continue, the young man pulled George down the stairs.

"Wait!" Clara shouted, her arm held out.

"Clara!"

"Wait!" Down another hallway in the TARDIS was a tall thin box sort of thing, which George was thrown into.

"Please, spare her!" George begged. "She's young, she's got a whole life to live!"

"She is no longer your concern." He typed in a set of coordinates. "Back to Chiswick with you!"

"No!" George shouted, but he was gone in a flash. His job done, the Doctor walked up the stairs, back to Clara.

"Um, Doc?" Jack asked as the Doctor stomped up the stairs.

"What!?" The Doctor yelled, turning onto Jack.

"Well, it's just that," Jack said shyly for fear the Doctor would stab him again, "Since the girl's going to be staying with us…maybe she should have a nice room to sleep in. Not a small cold cell..."

The Doctor said nothing, but continued up the stairs.

"…Or not." The Doctor finally got back up to the top to see Clara still on the floor, crying.

"You let me say goodbye!" Clara shouted, tears running down her face. "Now I'll never see him again. Or Angie or Artie or my father! I'll never see any of them again!"

The Doctor's face saddened as he saw the crying girl. But then the frown was back on. "Come on." He said.

"What?" Clara asked. "But I thought-"Do you want to stay up here?"

"No." Clara said sadly.

"Then follow me." The Doctor, accompanied by Clara, Jack and K-9 walked down the stairs, the Doctor holding up what he called his sonic screwdriver. It was silent except for the buzzing of the screwdriver.

Jack nudged the Doctor. "Go ahead," he whispered, "Say something nice."

Shyly, the Doctor said, "I…uh…hope you like living here in the TARDIS." Jack groaned inwardly and continued to nudge the Doctor. "The TARDIS is your home now, so you're free to go into any room you want. Except for the console room."

"What's in the con-"It's forbidden!" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoing through the halls. "Follow me." His voice softened.

Finally, the four arrived at a pair of double doors. The Doctor opened the doors to reveal a huge canopy bed in the center as well as a tall wooden closet at the other end and a huge window that looks out over the forest. Clara cautiously stepped inside.

Jack gestured to her. "I…hope you like it." Jack gestured again. "And…you are to join me for dinner. That's not a request!" And with a slam of the doors, Clara threw herself onto the bed and began to sob. She sobbed for her family and her friends who she'll never see again. She sobbed because she was afraid of the Doctor. She sobbed because she was alone.

But most of all, she sobbed because she wished that she never wished to leave Chiswick.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ The Silo is the base in _Utopia_ where the Master worked and where the humans hid. _

_ The redhead with the sketchpad is Turlough and the clothes Nyssa and Zoe are wearing are from _Snakedance _and _Wheel in Space _respectively. And Jamie's clothes are from the Mind Robber._

_ Anyway, that's all for today. Until next time, see ya!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Welcome back to the Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style! I hope you enjoy this chapter…because this is definitely not easy._

_Before we get started, I'd like to say a few things:_

_I got a question from Dream I Dare that asked about why Rory wasn't in the TARDIS with the other companions. I'm not going to spoil any future chapters, but I will say one thing; Koschei…he's not someone you should underestimate. Believe me, he may be acting like a Gaston character now but, like first-time Beauty and the Beast watchers, he is not someone you wanna mess with._

_ Also, Rory…I'm just going to say…he isn't truly evil. He's just misunderstood. So I'm sorry if he might be hateful in this story, but I'm not intending to make him evil._

_ Next, I'm going to do a character list explaining why I chose certain characters._

_ Clara Oswald: Belle: I know you were expecting Rose, but I see Clara as more of a Belle figure. Beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, and to me she's sort of shy, and yet she's not. Plus, I can see her more bookish than Rose (no offense). Plus, if you watch Series 7, you know that she wants to see the world, but cares about her loved ones so much that she stays behind._

_ 11__th__ Doctor: the Beast: You were probably expecting this when I introduced Clara into the story. To me, the time between the Angels Take Manhattan and the Snowmen is when the 11__th__ Doctor is truly dark, which is the point this story takes place. So, the Doctor, with so much darkness in him, hides in his darkness, just like in with TATM and TS._

_ Jack Harkness: Lumiere: I'll admit this idea wasn't mine. It was by TardisMonkey35 in her video. And I agree with her. Jack Harkness, like Lumiere is a flirt, fun, and has a different accent from the other characters._

_ Ian Chesterton: Cogsworth: TardisMonkey35 did The Master for her video, but I didn't really agree. Ian has got that sort of sophiscated, serious look and feel of Cogsworth. Except, while Cogsworth is frightened, Ian has a sort of bravery._

_ Sarah Jane Smith: Mrs. Potts: This one now was actually from thecrackinyourwall's Beauty and the Beast video. Sarah Jane Smith is a pretty loving and caring character with some attitude to boot. Like Mrs. Potts. Need I say more?_

_ The Master: Gaston: I know the Master doesn't really fit Gaston. Where Gaston is brute and not that bright, the Master is cunning, evil and violent, but like I said, don't underestimate Koschei._

_ Rory Williams: Lefou: Rory is a pretty shy and naïve character. Which is what I wanted Lefou to have. Rory, however, isn't evil, really, or a bad guy. _

_ George Maitland: Maurice: You probably would expect Clara's father for such a role, but we don't know that much about him, since we saw him only in the Christmas special, plus I wanted to connect the Maitlands in as well._

_ The rest of the other characters in this story so far are just other characters I added into the story._

_ I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in Chiswick, it seemed like everyone in the town was down at the pub, drinking, laughing, and being around good friends.

All except for Koschei. He was drinking of course. And drinking and drinking and drinking. But he wasn't happy, because the one thing on his mind was a certain brunette.

"Who does she think she is?" Koschei ranted to Rory. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Koschei!"

"Damn right!" Rory agreed, sipping his beer.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated! It's more than I can bear!" And Koschei downed his 5th beer.

"Uh, more beer?" Rory asked in concern.

"What for?" Koschei yelled, smashing the can up in his fist. "Nothing helps." He threw the can over his shoulder. "I'm disgraced."

"Who you?" Rory asked. "Never." He gently took Koschei's shoulders. "Koschei, you have got to pull yourself together."

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Koschei,_

_ Looking so down in the dumps."_

He pushed up Koschei's cheeks, a smile replacing his frown. But as soon as Rory let go, the cheeks fell back into a frown.

_"Every guy here'd like to be you, Koschei,_

_ Even when taking your lumps. _

_ There's no man in town as admired as you._

_ And it's not…very hard…to see why!"_

Reinette, Liz, and Ann all swooned over and fluttered to Koschei's shoulders.

_"No…one's…slick as Koschei,"_

He picked up a dart from the dartboard and threw it in the direction of Koschei's head. When it was inches from Koschei's head, Koschei caught it in a millisecond and threw it at the dartboard. Bull's eye.

_"No one's quick as Koschei,_

_ No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Koschei's,_

_ For there is no man in town half as strong,_

_ Perfect, a pure paragon!"_

Rory pointed at three men.

_"You can ask any Craig, Harry, or Jackson._

_ And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on."_

The three men began to sing.

_"No…one's…been like Koschei,_

_ A kingpin like Koschei."_

Rory joined in.

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Koschei."_

Koschei stood up and began to sing.

_"As a specimen yes I am dangerous._

_ "My what a guy that Koschei!_

_ Give 5 hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips."_

Rory continued to sing, stumbling around dangerously, holding his unfinished beer in his hand.

_"Koschei is the best and the rest is all drips!"_

Rory stumbled to far and his beer went all over Koschei's face. Everyone gasped.

Koschei, with anger written all over his face, put up his fist as punched poor Rory in the face.

_"No…one…fights like Koschei,"_

Then more fights began to ensue in a chain reaction.

_"Douses lights like Koschei,_

_ In a biting match no one bites like Koschei!"_

Koschei bit into one of the men's legs, his teeth looking sharp and pointed like a vampire's.

Reinette, Liz, and Ann joined in the singing as well.

_"For there's no one as burly and muscular!"_

Koschei sang to the girls.

_"As you see I got biceps to spare!"_

The girls swooned again. Rory sang again, a black eye over one of his eyes.

_"Not a bet of him is flappy or floppy."_

_ "That's right!" _Koschei agreed.

_"And every last inch of me is covered in abbs!"_

Koschei threw off his shirt to reveal a hot six-pack on his stomach.

_"No one hits like Koschei, _

_ Matches wits like Koschei,_

_ "In a spitting match nobody spits like Koschei!_

_ "I also exceptionally good at expectorating!"_

Koschei picked up another beer, swallowed it, swished it around in his mouth, then spit it right in Rory's face.

"Ten points for Koschei!" Reinette, Liz, and Ann held up three white cards with the number "10" written on it in black marker.

"When I was a lad I punched 4,000 guys every morning to help me get large!" Koschei looked around at everyone, miming fists and pretending to punch an enemy. "And now that I'm older I punch 10,000 men! So my skills are unmatched at the ring!"

He then picked up a gun from the wall.

_"No…one…shoots like Koschei!" _He shot the wall 5 times in a row in perfect accuracy.

_"Make those beauts like Koschei!_

_ "Then goes tromping around in those boots like Koschei!_

_ "I use weapons in all of my decorating!" _He flopped down in his chair and showed up all the weapons dangling on the wall.

_"My what a guy…Koschei!"_ And everyone began to down their beers and laugh and sing and dance.

"Ha ha!" Koschei laughed in joy. "Rory, another beer right here!"

"You've got it, Koschei!" Rory grinned, running over to the bar. But before Koschei could turn the tap, the doors of the bar flew open.

"Help me, please!" It was George! With his skin pale, his eyes red and black, looking like he was going to collapse any minute, you would have thought he was caught in a fight. He stumbled inside. "Someone please help me! It's Clara! He's got her!"

"Clara?" Everyone asked.

"Whoa, slow down," Koschei said, standing up from his chair. "Who's got Clara?"

"An alien!" George shouted. "A horrible, vicious alien!" As soon as he said that, everyone burst into cackling laughs.

"Was he tall?" One man asked, standing over George.

"Huge!" George said.

"With horrible looking eyes?" Another man asked.

"Terrifying!" George agreed.

"And some sort of weird thing about him?" Another asked.

"Yes! Two hearts! Will you help me?" Everyone turned to Koschei, awaiting his decision.

He breathed in deeply, then said, "Alright, George. We'll help you." He snapped his fingers twice and two of the men grabbed George and began to carry him to the doors.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" George sighed in relief, filled with gratitude. Before he knew it, he was out in the cold snow, flat on his face.

"Will no one help me?" George asked, looking up at the sky, his voice echoing in the emptiness.

"I'll help you." A man said. The man helped George up.

"Dave!" George exclaimed, looking at the older man. "Thank goodness! We have to help Clara! She-"I know, I know." Dave told him. He helped the injured man into the car. "Come on. Do you remember where it is?"

"I haven't thought about anything else." George said. Dave turned the key in the ignition and the two drove out of Chiswick.

"That stressed-out old George!" One of the men laughed with glee. "Now he's got poor Dave caught up in his insanity!"

"Hmm," Koschei rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Stressed-out old George. Stressed-out old George." He pulled Rory's shirt and brought him to his face. "Rory, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A deadly pastime-"I know." Koschei agreed. "But when it comes to plans I just can't help myself. Think about it, Rory, George is close to Clara, and Dave is her father. George's sanity is so-so, and apparently, so is her father's. The wheels in my head have been turning, since I've heard of the alien of his. I promised myself I would get married to Clara. And right now I'm evolving a plan!"

He whispered into Rory's ear. "But what about-" More whispering. "Then how-" More whispering. "Then we-" More whispering. Rory grinned. "Now I've got it!"

The two linked arms. "Let's do it!"

_"No…one…plots like Koschei,_

_ Takes those cheap shots like Koschei,_

_ Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Koschei,_

_ So his marriage we'll soon be celebrating,_

_ My what a guy….Koschei!"_

As Koschei celebrated his brilliant plan with one or two more beers, a beautiful golden watch could be seen glinting in his back pocket.

_End. Duh! Duh! Duh! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Chapter 6_

Back inside the TARDIS, Clara continued to sob right on the bed.

_Knock! Knock!_ Clara raised her head and looked at the door. "Who is it?" She sniffled.

"Sarah Jane Smith." A kind woman's voice called from the other side of the door. Curiously, Clara got up from the bed and turned the doorknob.

Sarah Jane Smith entered, carrying a tray of tea and setting it on the nightstand. "I thought you would like some tea to cheer you up."

"Thanks." Clara mumbled, taking the cup and sipping it. She looked up at Sarah Jane again. "Hey! I know you!" She stood up. "You're that reporter in the paper!" She grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and began to shake it. "I've read all your stories! They are brilliant."

"Thank you." Sarah Jane nodded.

"Watch it, Tegan!" A loud voice shouted, coming close to the door.

"Out of my way, Donna!" A loud Australian voice said back. Two girls appeared in the doorway, pushing each other to get inside. The two came through with a pop and a slight stumble.

The girls smiled. "Hi." One of them had bright red hair and a grey dress with a brown belt around it, and a brown coat. The other had short curly brown hair and was wearing a purple hat and air stewardess uniform.

"Donna, Tegan," Sarah Jane placed her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," The redhead said, "We have just been in the neighborhood and…we…well…"

"Oh heck with it!" The girl in the purple uniform exclaimed. "We wanted to see the new girl!"

"How did you know about…?" Sarah Jane turned to Clara.

"Clara." She said. "Clara Oswald."

"…Clara." Sarah Jane finished.

"The whole TARDIS is talking about her." The redhead explained. "First it was Adric, then Turlough, followed by Zoe and Nyssa, Jamie, Rose, Jack, Ian-"Basically it went on and on." The girl in purple interrupted.

"And we wanted to be the first to introduce ourselves." The redhead said. She held her hand out. "Donna Noble from Chiswick, Earth, 2010."

"Tegan Jovanka fron Heathrow, Earth, 1984." The girl in the purple uniform held her hand out as well. Clara smiled and shook the two girls' hands.

"I remember you!" Clara exclaimed, looking at Donna. "You used to live in the same neighborhood as me! Then you mysterious left 3 years ago. Everyone said you moved!"

"Well, in a case," Donna said, "I did move."

"But how are you here?" Clara asked, looking at the three. "How come you all are here in this same place?"

"Well-"Go away, Jamie!" A posh British voice yelled, coming closer and closer to the door.

"Ey!" A Scottish voice yelled back. "I have as much right to see the new girl as much as you!"

Two boys, one younger and one older, one with short wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes, one with short brown hair and hazel eyes, one wearing a green shirt, a yellow vest, brown pants, brown shoes, and a blue star on his chest, one wearing a black shirt and red kilt and boots, were pushing each other into the door, the same as what Tegan and Donna were doing earlier.

As soon as they were through the doorway, the two began to push and hit each other, toppling over onto the floor.

"Get off of me you ignorant human!" The young boy shouted.

"Get off of _me _you alien brat!" The Scot yelled back.

"Jamie, Adric!" Sarah Jane shouted, using her best motherly tone, "Stop this fighting right now!" The two boys immediately stopped and stood up.

"Hello," Clara smiled, "And who are you two?"

"My name is Adric," the young boy with the blue star said, "A wonderful pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Jamie McCrimmon." The Scottish boy said, shaking her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you two." Clara smiled.

"Well," Tegan said, "I'm glad we've all introduced ourselves, but if you all would leave, I have to help Clara with dinner tonight."

"Oh no you don't!" Donna shouted. "_I'm _helping Clara find an outfit!" The two raced towards the closet.

After several outfits, accessories, and shoes being thrown out and hitting nearly everyone in the room, the two came out with two outfits.

"Now," Donna said, "This is my wedding dress. I think it would look stunning on you and match your skin tone."

"Wasn't that the wedding where your man left you for a giant spider?" Tegan scoffed, "If you really want to impress the Doctor, you should wear this outfit." She held up a beautiful outfit with a green top, a pink ruffly skirt, white heel, and a green wreath with pink flowers decorated on it. "I wore this once for a party."

"He didn't _leave _me for her," Donna said, "And I feel that the dress will make you look elegant."

"This outfit is perfect for you." Tegan insisted.

"No," Donna said, "I say that-"Girls!" Clara exclaimed. She smiled slightly. "It's very nice of you to give me your outfits, but I'm not going to dinner."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"But you must go!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "If you don't, the Doctor will get mad!"

"Who cares?" Clara flopped onto the bed. "He _clearly _didn't care about Mr. Maitland or the fact that I'll never see my family again!"

All of them exchanged looks at each other; how were they to convince a girl who just lose her whole life to push on and go to dinner? How would they expect her to look past the cold hard shell that the Doctor put over himself and see the beautiful, kind man that's sleeping in his hearts? How could they expect her to understand that he had lost so much, much more than she could ever know? But, they didn't know how to respond.

A small rapping came at the door. Before anyone could say "Go away", the door opened to reveal Ian standing in the doorway.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Oswald," Ian said politely, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile, in the living room, the Doctor, still dressed in his tweed jacket was pacing the floor, angrily waiting for Clara to come down.

"What's taking her so long?" He grumbled. "How long does it take for women to get changed?"

"Grandfather," A young girl with short black hair and blue eyes looked up at the Doctor, "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, this…girl could be the one?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Of course I have!" The Doctor shouted, turning on the just-healing Jack. "I mean…" He groaned and collapsed in the chair opposite of his granddaughter. "I don't know. I mean, why would she love me? She's so beautiful, and so brave and I'm…Well…Look at me!" He turned around suddenly to glare at Jack.

"Easy, Doc," Jack said, "It's quite simple." He picked up a cup and a saucer. "You fall in love with her," He held up the cup, "She falls in love with you," He held up the saucer, "And…poof! The spell is broken!" He placed the cup on the saucer and sat it back on the table. "We'll be free in the morning."

"Jack," The black haired girl sighed, "You may be able to get any girl to sleep in a bed with you, but getting someone to actually fall in love with you, like real, true love, isn't so easy."

"Easy for you to say," A beautiful girl with young blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail scoffed a she crossed her legs on the coffee table, "You found your ideal man just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Stop, Jenny," The Doctor said, "This isn't helping me at all. I…I don't know what to do."

"Grandfather," the black haired girl said, "You must help her see past your…personality."

"Like?" The Doctor asked.

"For one thing," The black haired girl stood up, "You could sit up straight." She grabbed his shoulders and forced him up.

"Don't forget to smile." The blonde girl added. Reluctantly, the Doctor smiled. Jack, the black haired girl, and the blonde grimaced. That wasn't the Doctor smile.

"How do I look?" The Doctor gritted.

"…Lovely." Everyone said.

"You must impress her with your great wit and brains." Jack added.

"But of course you must be gentle." The black haired girl added.

"Shower her with compliments." The blonde added.

"But be sincere." The black haired girl added.

"And above all…" Jack added.

"What!?" The Doctor shouted, being surrounded on all sides by his granddaughter, daughter, and friend.

"You must control your temper!" They all said.

Just then, Ian cautiously opened the door, interrupting the "dating advice" of Jack, the black haired girl, and the blonde. Unfortunately, there was no Clara.

"Well?" The Doctor asked impatiently, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Ian asked. "Oh! The girl! Well…she uh…it's quite a funny story, see…she's not coming." He hung his head.

"WHAT!?" The Doctor shouted. He threw open the doors and ran as fast as he could to Clara's room.

"Wait!" Ian called out, everyone running after him. "Please!"

"Grandfather!" The black haired girl cried out. The Doctor finally made it to Clara's room and banged as hard as he could on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm not hungry!" Clara called from the other side.

"You better open this door or I'll sonic this door down!" The Doctor threatened, pulling out his golden object with the green light at the end.

"Good ahead." Clara said with attitude.

"Um, Doc," Jack said awkwardly, "The sonic can't-"I know it can't!" The Doctor shouted. "I just don't know what else to do! She is being so…difficult!" The Doctor growled.

"Gently, gently," the black haired girl said.

The Doctor breathed, then said, "Would you join me for dinner?"

"No." Clara said. The Doctor just turned to his friends.

"Be a gentleman." Ian suggested.

"It would be my honor," he bowed, even though Clara couldn't see him, "If you would join me for dinner."

"Ah." Ian added.

"Please." The Doctor let out.

"No thank you." Clara said.

"You can't stay in there forever!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes I can!" She said stubbornly.

"Fine!" The Doctor burst out. "Then go ahead and STARVE!" He turned back to his friends. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" And he stomped down the hall, leaving his terrified friends in his wake.

"Oh dear," the black haired girl sighed, "That didn't go well at all." And she and the blonde walked away.

"Jack," Ian ordered, "Keep the girl on guard. If she leaves, summon me at once." And he walked away as well.

"Yes, your majesty," he said sarcastically, saluting. And he leaned back on the door.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had finally gone to his one place where he could be at peace…sort of.

"I don't understand." He groaned. "I've given her a beautiful room and I've acted like a gentleman to her. What does she want me to do? Beg!" He looked at the screen on the console. "Show me the girl!" He ordered. The old screen flickered to see a crying Clara lying on her bed with Tegan, Donna, and Sarah Jane sitting on the bed with her.

"Clara," Sarah Jane said, "He sounded really sincere. Why don't you just agree to dinner with him? I think he wants to get to know you."

"Did he get to know Mr. Maitland before he locked him up!" Clara shouted back, placing her face back in the pillow.

"You know," Tegan said comfortingly, "He wasn't always like this."

"Yeah," Donna agreed, "He was once a goofy spaceman. Or at least, he once was. He's really a sweet guy. You just have to look past his anger."

"I don't care." Clara groaned. "I don't want anything to do with him." Those words cut into the Doctor's soul, ripping apart his already broken hearts.

"Of course," He groaned, "She doesn't see me as anything more…than a monster." He switched off the screen and collapsed onto the floor, his knees to his chest.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_ By the way, the Donna's wedding dress is from _The Runaway Bride_, Tegan's outfit is from the _Black Orchid_¸ and the black haired girl and the blonde are Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter and Jenny, the Doctor's daughter respectively._

_ Jamie McCrimmon and Adric: Chip-They are both Chip because, while Adric is younger than Jamie, he's too smart to ask pretty obvious questions like Chip does in the movie, which is where Jamie comes in. Also, the reason why they fight is because, to be honest, I love both Jamie and Adric, but because Jamie is a human and not always that smart, and Adric is an advanced alien with high intelligence, they would never ever get along!_

_ Anyway, until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Chapter 7_

Long after the Doctor has retired to his room and several of the other companions on the TARDIS went to "bed", Clara's stomach was grumbling. _Oh well,_ she thought, getting out of bed, _I can just go for a little late-night snack._ She opened the door, making sure that no one was in the dark hallway.

Seeing that the coast was clear, and the Doctor wasn't around, Clara tiptoed down the hall, trying to find the way into the kitchen. And where was Jack, who was supposed to guard the door? He was, as he usually was, flirting with everything with a breath. Tonight's flirt was another American by the name of Peri.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He murmured, leaning into her hair, "And who are you?"

"Jack," Peri sighed, her strong American accent flowing through, "I've known you for three years. You know my name."

"Well," Jack smirked, "You are so beautiful that…you're name just slipped through my mind."

"Jack," Peri groaned, "I think being stuck in the TARDIS too long has made you lose your touch."

"Besides," a tall sexy woman with long bouncy girls and sparkling green eyes walked up to the two, "Don't you have a boyfriend already? Ianto, was his name?"

Jack sighed, stepping away from Peri. "Yeah, yeah River, you're right." Jack said. "I'm sorry Peri. Really, I am. I…I long to see Ianto. To hold him, touch him, kiss him again. I was hoping that…flirting with you would help me fill the void."

"Oh, Jack," Peri said, giving Jack a peck on the lips. "You keep fighting for him."

"Thanks Peri." Jack smiled.

"Weren't you supposed to guard the girl?" River gestured her head to Clara's room.

"Damn!" Jack cursed, running down the hall.

Clara turned down another hall to find…another dead end. She groaned. "How am I going to find my way back?" She cried out. "It's like a maze in here!"

One of the doors on the side of the hall opened to reveal a young man with bright red hair and bright blue eyes wearing a pair of yellow pajamas. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked at Clara.

"Hey," The boy said, "You're the girl. Clara Oswald."

"Yeah," Clara said, "How did you-"Everyone knows who you are." He walked into the room and came back with a sketchbook. He opened the sketchbook to show what looked like a picture of her.

"You drew this?" Clara asked.

"Yes." The boy answered, taking back the sketchbook. "For three years, I've been drawing the same people, over and over again." He flipped through the sketchbook to reveal pictures of what looked like Donna, Tegan, Adric, Sarah Jane, and some pictures of a blonde haired girl, a girl with wavy red hair, and a woman with long curls. "But you, you're so different. You brought a change into the TARDIS. You made life here interesting again!"

"Uh…thanks, I think." Clara said sheepishly.

"Now then," the boy said, "What brings out here late at night?"

"Well," Clara said, "I was trying to find the kitchen because I am hungry and-"Say no more." The boy said, "I can help you find the kitchen. She is rather tricky to navigate through."

"She?" Clara asked.

"The TARDIS of course." The boy said. "I'll explain on the way."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sarah Jane walked into the kitchen to find an angry Leela chopping a carrot like a psycho in a horror movie.

"I can't believe her!" Leela shouted, shoving the carrot pieces aside to chop yet another carrot. "I worked so hard on that dinner and now…it's to waste!"

"Oh, calm down Leela," Sarah Jane said calmly.

"Why don't you calm down!?" Leela shouted. "If I find that no good little girl, I'll-"And the TARDIS can even blend into any environment it lands to using a chameleon circuit." The boy, Turlough, said.

"So it disguised itself into blue police box?" Clara asked.

"Well, no," Turlough said, "It's…broken."

"You!" Leela pulled out her knife, pointing it at Clara. "You had to ruin my dinner!"

"Leela!" Sarah Jane pulled Leela back. "Calm down."

"What the bloody hell is going on around here!?" Ian ran right in. "Leela, why are you pointing a knife at her?"

"She ruined my dinner!" Leela shouted.

"I'm sorry." Clara said, "I didn't mean to ruin your dinner."

"Ian!" Jack ran into the kitchen, running to Ian. "I-I can't find the girl! I was guarding her! I really was! But, she suddenly disappeared and-" He double-taked and saw Clara standing right there.

"Hello," He said, going into his "flirt-mode". "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are-"Don't start!" Everyone in the room said.

"I was just saying hello." Jack said.

"It's alright," Clara said, "My name is Clara Oswald."

"And I, dear lady," Ian walked up to her, "Am Ian Chesterton. If there is anything you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well," Clara said, "I am a little hungry."

"Except that." Ian said. The next thing he knew, he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Ian!" Sarah Jane yelled. "How could you? If she wants some food, she will get some food."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leela agreed. "What would you like?"

"Alright, alright," Ian said, trying to get things into order, "She'll get some bread, some water, and she'll go right up-"Ian!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you! She is not our prisoner, she is our guest, we must make her feel welcome."

Ian sighed. "Alright, dinner then. But keep it down. If the Doctor finds out about this-"Relax," Jack assured Ian, "We'll be quiet." He linked arms with Clara and they walked into the dining room. "But what good is dinner without a little…music."

"Music!?" Ian shouted, running after the two, only to be back-slapped by the doors.

"Madam Oswald," Jack said, changing behind a folding changing room into a clean tux. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you here tonight. We invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," Before Clara knew it, her chair was being pushed into the table by Turlough, "As the dining room proudly presents…your dinner."

_"Be…our…guest_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Put our service to the test_

_ Tie your napkin around your neck, sweetheart, _

_ And we'll provide the rest,"_

As Jack sang, Leela brought out the food, that began to move around on the table in circles.

_"Soup du jour,_

_ Hot hord'oeuvres, why we only live to serve_

_ Try the grey stuff, it's delicious,_

_ Don't believe me, ask the companions,"_

Then, as if on cue, several of the other companions, for some reason, entered the dining room, dressed in formal attire, dancing.

_"They can sing, they can dance,_

_ After all, miss, this is the UK_

_ And the dinner here is never second best,"_

Appearing by her side was a handsome blonde young man who grinned at her and gave her a menu.

_"Come on and fold your menu,_

_ Take a glance and you'll, be our guest,_

_ Yes our guest,_

_ Be our guest"_

Jack winked at Clara before Tegan and Donna pulled him away. Then the companions joined in the song.

_"Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,_

_ Pie and pudding on flambé!"_

_ "We prepare and serve a culinary cabaret._

_ You're alone and you're scared,_

_ But the banquet's all prepared._

_ No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_ While the gentlemen are entertaining."_

The male companions appeared alongside Jack, all wearing the same tux, all except for Jamie, who wore his kilt instead of pants and Adric was wearing some sort of pirate costume. Ian, meanwhile, wasn't participating in the song, trying to get everyone else to shut the hell up.

_"We tell jokes!"_

_ "I do tricks!"_

_ "And it's all in perfect taste as you can bet!_

_ Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to_

_ Be our guest!"_

_ "If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"_

_ "Be our guest!_

_ Be our guest!_

_ Be our guest!"_

The music suddenly cut and the lights went out, all except for one lone spotlight pointed directly on Jack.

He took off his tux and was immediately dressed in a navy blue shirt and pants, wearing the trenchcoat he had put on George. He looked gloomily on at Clara.

_"Life is no unnerving, _

_ For a person who is trapped._

_ He's not whole, without the bright, outdoor sky,"_

Just then, snow began to gather on the floor and piled onto Clara, Jack, and the other companions.

_ Ah, those good old days when we would travel,_

_ Suddenly, those good old days are gone."_

The other companions, with their heads hung low, fell to the floor next to Jack, hugging his body.

_"Three years we've been rusting,_

_ Leaving so much more than rusting,_

_ Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_ Most days, we just lay around the TARDIS,_

_ Flabby, fat, and lazy,"_

Jack grinned again, jumping up.

_"You walked in and oopsy-daisy!"_

_ "It's a guest! It's a guest!_

_ Sakes alive and I'll be blessed!"_

Sarah Jane came into the kitchen, desserts following behind her like a bunch of ducklings.

_"Wine's been poured and thank the Lord,_

_ I'll have the napkins freshly pressed._

_ With dessert, she'll want tea,_

_ And, my dear, that's fine with me!"_

She came back with a tray of tea and placed it in front of Clara, smiling.

_"While the cups do their soft-shoeing, _

_ I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,_

_ I'll get warm, piping hot,_

_ Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?"_

She looked at Adric, who had a dirt spot on his face, probably from helping Nyssa.

_"Clean it up! We want the company impressed!"_

Sarah Jane pulled out a handkerchief, dabbed it with her tongue, then began wiping at Adric's face furiously.

"Sarah Jane!" He exclaimed, trying to pull away from her.

"Sorry, love," She grinned sheepishly.

_"We've got a lot to do!_

_ "Is it one lump or two?_

_ For you, our guest!"_

_ "She's our guest!"_

_ "She's our guest!"_

_ "She's our guest!"_

_ "Be our guest!_

_ Be our guest!_

_ Our command is your request!_

_ It's been years since we've had anybody here,_

_ And we're obsessed!_

_ With your meal, with your ease,_

_ Yes, indeed, we aim to please,_

_ While the candlelight's still glowing,_

_ Let us helping, we'll keep going,"_

The companions prepared for a grand finale.

_"Course, by course,"_

Kickline.

_"One by one,_

_ Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!'_

_ Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!_

_ Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_ But for now let's eat up,"_

Ian fell on his knees, exhausted from his useless attempts at shutting up his friends. But, as he kneeled there, he found the music catchy and enjoyable. _Well, _He thought, _If you can't beat them, join them._ He got up, grabbed a dancing Barbara and began to dance the way they used to dance, 50 years ago.

_"Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Be our guest,_

_ Please…be…our…ggggggguuuuuueeeeeeesssssssssttttttttttt!"_

_ End._

_ I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ The handsome blonde man with the menu is Ben Jackson._

_ Adric's pirate costume is from _The Black Orchid_._

_ Also, the snow and the plates moving is the involvement of the TARDIS and the reason why Sarah Jane rubbed Adric's face is because she feels motherly towards Adric, just like with her own son Luke._

_ Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

I added in the song "If I Can't Love Her" from the Beauty and the Beast Broadway Musical. I recommend you listen to the song when you get to that part. Much more moving.

_Chapter 8_

"Bravo!" Clara applauded as the companions moved from their finale spots. "Wonderful!"

"Well," Ian chuckled, "As you can see, when it comes to the companions in the TARDIS-"We are quite a friendly bunch!" Jack interrupted, bumping Ian to the side.

"Yes," Ian glared. "Now then," He yawned, looking at his watch. "Well, would you look at the time. It's getting late. Time for bed!" As he said this, the other companions started to depart the dining room to their rooms.

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed!" Clara exclaimed. "It's my first time in a time-traveling spaceship!"

"Time-traveling spaceship!?" Ian grinned too widely. "No said anything about a time-traveling spaceship!" He ran up to Turlough and grabbed his tie. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Turlough glared at the older man. "She has the right to now."

"Guys," Clara stepped in between the young men. "Please stop. I would really love to explore the TARDIS."

"Absolutely not!" Ian glared at Clara. "It's bad enough we had you have dinner against the Doctor's orders, as well as a musical number along with it, but I am absolutely drawing the line against a tour! Besides, this is a big space, you could get lost!"

"Alright," Clara pouted, then smirked, "But, I bet since you're one of the people who's been around on the TARDIS for a long time, you probably know all about it. Right?"

"Well," Ian smiled, "I was once a science teacher. And I do know a _bit _about the TARDIS." He sighed. "Alright! Follow me!"

An hour later, Ian, Jack, Turlough, and Clara were all walking down a hallway, decked on both sides by strange pepper-pot shaped robots with a plunger, a whisk, and an eyestalk poking from their heads.

"And now, as you can see," Ian said, "the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings." The other three looked boredly ahead as the robots turned their heads to the group.

"This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And, as I always say, 'If it's not Baroque, don't fix it!"' He laughed at his own joke. Clara, Jack, and Turlough just looked at him blankly.

"Barbara is better at this than I am!" Ian shouted in his defense. They just continued on.

"Exterminate." One of the robots said. They turned around sharply.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

"Exterminate." Another one of the robots said. "Exterminate." A third.

"Exterminate!"

"Daleks." Ian murmured. "They wake up every now and then."

"I got this." Jack said. He pulled out a futuristic sci-fi gun from his pocket and blasted one, two, three, four, all of them until they were nothing more than broken pieces of metal and green slime. "There, that's done." He twirled his gun and blew the end.

"Isn't it kinda dangerous," Clara asked, "To have living 'Daleks' in a hallway?"

"Well," Ian said, "They normally don't get as active as this."

"They must be as interested in you as we all are." Turlough supplied. Taking Clara by the shoulders, the three men walked her away from the gruesome sight.

As they walked out of the hallway, Clara looked up to see a flight of stairs she hadn't seen before. "Where do those stairs go?" She asked, starting to go up the red stairs.

"The cons-"Nowhere." Ian cut in.

"Oh so that's the console room." Clara continued going up the stairs.

"Now then," Jack stepped in, "You don't want to go up there."

"Why not?" She asked.

"…Because there's nothing up there!" Turlough added.

"Well if there's nothing up there," She said sensibly, "Then he wouldn't want me to see it." And she continued up the stairs.

"Now then," Ian stepped in front of her, "How about we go somewhere else? Like…the garden? Zoe, Nyssa, and Peri grew the most beautiful flowers there."

"No thanks." Clara said, continuing up the stairs.

"How about into the ballroom?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later." Clara said, continuing to go up the stairs.

"How about…" Turlough trailed off, trying to think of a good idea. "…The library!"

Clara turned around. "You have a library!?"

"Yes!" Ian answered. "A library filled with books!"

"Books of all kinds!" Jack added.

"Romance books, fantasy books," Turlough listed.

"Show me the way!" Clara exclaimed.

"As you wish," Ian bowed. And they all went down the hall that would lead to the library. All except for Clara. As soon as they three were far out of distance, Clara turned around and went up the stairs.

She walked down a hallway that led to a pair of giant, wooden doors. The doors were decorated with statues, Daleks, the Doctor, and the TARDIS on it. Clara pushed open the doors, a loud creak coming from them and a cobweb hit Clara smack-dab in the face.

"Aah!" She cried out and pulled the sticky substance off of her face. As soon as she could see, she could see a dark room with a hexagonal console in the center, a blue tube thing in the center, as well as several everyday objects embedded into the console.

_Is that a typewriter? _Clara wondered. She looked down and saw that she was standing on a glass floor.

On one wall sat 12 pictures. One of was an old man dressed up in a suit with a cane in one hand as well as a blue ring on one finger. He looked coldly down at Clara as if she were an insect.

The second was of a younger man with a bowl-shaped haircut, a goofy grin, a rumpled suit and bowtie, holding a recorder to his lips.

The third was another old man, yet not as old as the first. He was wearing a suit and cape and was seen leaning next to an old yellow car.

The 4th was of a young man wearing a battered hat and jacket, a long multicolored scarf and had a wild gaze and a grin as wild as his eyes.

The 5th was of a rather young man who smiled innocently at the camera. He wore a cream-colored jacket with a piece of celery on the lapel as well as a cricket shirt underneath. The eyes of the young man were actually older than he looked.

The sixth smirked at the camera, his blue eyes strong and proud. He had curly blonde hair and a bright multicolored jacket.

The 7th was a short man with a panama hat, a jumper with question marks all over it as well as a colorful umbrella with a question mark-shaped handle. Even though he grinned goofily at the camera, there was something in his eyes that Clara saw as…dangerous.

The 8th was of a handsome gentlemen, dressed up like a Victorian noble. He smiled at the camera, his long wavy hair reflecting in the light of a huge Victorian parlor.

The 9th was of another old man with silver hair and beard. He was dressed like a fallen soldier and he, Clara thought, looked broken and sad.

The 10th was of a younger man that looked as broken and sad as the last, maybe even more. He looked like a soldier, with his buzzcut haircut, leather jacket, and cold blue-eyed gaze.

The 11th seemed like a happy man, with his big grin, spiky black hair, dressed in a brown suit with a brown trenchcoat and white trainers, but, Clara looked closer, she saw his brown eyes were as sad as the last two men.

The last one was the Doctor. He had the same brown hair and old eyes, but, he had a giant grin on his face, as if he were having the time of his life. As if he were a kid. Clara also noticed that he was wearing…

"A bowtie?" Clara questioned. "Really?" But, as Clara turned her head from the pictures, she saw, strangely enough, a beautiful, yet wilted rose trapped in a glass case.

Curious, Clara walked up to the rose. Gently picking up the glass case, she set it down on the floor and began to reach out for the rose. The moment her finger touched the stem, the room was incased in golden light so bright that Clara had to close her eyes.

"Clara Oswald," A soothing calm voice whispered gently in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw in front of her a beautiful blonde woman with glowing golden eyes that looked coldly at her. She frowned at Clara as she got closer to her.

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"I am Bad Wolf." The woman explained. "I have placed my consciousness inside this rose to watch over the Doctor. As well as you."

"Me?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Bad Wolf nodded. "I have seen this for years, Clara Oswald. You are the only person in this TARDIS who has known the Doctor in all of his incarnations."

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"The men you saw out there. Those pictures, they are all the Doctor." Bad Wolf explained. "And, for a time, he was in trouble. Until you came along."

"What are you talking about?" Clara repeated.

Bad Wolf sighed. "You humans. I guess I'll have to show you." She grabbed Clara's arm. "Follow me." Bad Wolf walked behind Clara's back and pushed her forward.

Clara was falling. Falling and falling with no destination. She couldn't remember who she was, or why she was here.

_Where am I?_ Clara asked. _Who am I?_ She felt separate; she was there, yet she was in other places.

She saw herself in front of the first old man. He was about to go inside a long cylindrical tube.

"Doctor," She found herself speaking.

"Yes, what is it? What do you want?" The old man said bluntly, his voice crisp and cool like a gentleman.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I'm afraid you're about to make a bad choice." She looked up at the tube next to her. "Don't steal that one. Steal this one." She said, referring to the tube next to her. "The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have more fun."

It all faded to black. She found herself in a park. There, she saw a familiar goofy young man running hand in hand with a familiar gentleman.

She was now on the side of the road, a familiar yellow car rushing past her. "Doctor!" She shouted, trying to get the old gentleman's attention. Up in the sky, she saw a black triangle circling closer and closer to the car before it enveloped the man and the car.

There was the wild-eyed man with the colorful scarf and he was walking away from her. "Doctor!"

He was trapped in blackness, floating as if through space. She was banging furiously on the screen. "Doctor!" She screamed as loud as she could.

She saw herself in a hallway. She turned her head to see the arrogant blonde man with the colorful attire walking past her. "Doctor!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him.

He was clinging for his life from a cliff, his umbrella the lifeline between death and…life. "Doctor!"

She was on a couch, watching a television. Four other people were on the couch with her. Two girls, one with crazy wild blonde hair and a sweet smile, two guys, one the broken young soldier. One of the girls got up and went to the door. On the screen, Clara could see the girl just standing in the hallway.

_What is she doing? _She wondered. Then, a laser came from above and vaporized her.

"Come on, Lynda!" The soldier got up and grabbed the blonde's arm and took her to the door.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted. "Wait!"

She was now in a library, the happy yet sad man not noticing her.

Finally, she saw the Doctor. He was looking at her. "Oswin," he said. _Oswin? _Clara wondered. _Oh yeah, that's me_. "I do believe we have a problem." She was a Dalek, just like the ones she saw….where was it again? Some hallway of some sort.

"I am not a Dalek!" She insisted. "I am a human!" Then she had tried to kill the Doctor. But, the human side of who she once was stopped her. She decided to sacrifice herself. She didn't want to live this way. The Asylum planet would be destroyed, but the Doctor would be safe.

"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember." And she closed her eyes as the explosion took her.

Everything went white as she was suddenly pulled back. Pulled back from all those lives she had. Pulled back from the old man, pulled back from the park, the old yellow car, the blackness, the room, the library, her Dalek self. Pulled back from what she had thought was her.

Her head hit the floor hard. Blinking her eyes once, twice, she remembered that she was Clara Oswald, normal girl from Chiswick, once a governess to Angie and Artie Maitland, who tried to rescue her employer and friend George Maitland and found herself trapped in the TARDIS forever.

As she opened her eyes again, she saw the Doctor putting the glass case back on the rose.

"What do you think you were doing?" The Doctor glared down at her, his green eyes blazing with rage.

"I-I didn't-I didn't mean to." She stuttered, getting on her feet.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!?" He shouted, grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, her body clasped in pain from the Doctor's grip.

"Get out." He growled, his grip on her arm growing tighter.

"Y-You're hurting me!" She gasped. The Doctor didn't seem to hear her.

"Get out!" He shouted, letting her arm go and causing her to hit the ground again. The Doctor had gripped her arm so hard so how there were cuts bleeding on it.

She glared up at the Doctor, pure hatred flooding through her. Forget the sadness, the regret, she had felt for the Doctor, if any of them were him. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

The Doctor's face suddenly changed. The anger once in his eyes had now softened into concern. He kneeled down to Clara.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching for her arm. Clara didn't say a word, but got up and ran out of the console room as fast as she could, leaving the Doctor in a heap on the floor.

"What have I done?" The Doctor muttered to himself. "What have I done?" He had hurt her. He had done it again. Why was it everytime he tried so hard, he ended up hurting the people around him? Was he truly a monster? Were the enemies he once faced in the past right?

"Raggedy man," A voice whispered, accented with a strong Scottish accent, "Raggedy man, what's wrong?" The Doctor looked up to see Amy Pond, his Amelia Pond standing right in the center of the room, the door on the right open.

"I-I did it again, Amy," The Doctor blurted out, tears beginning to run down his face, "I hurt her! I hurt Clara!"

"Doctor," She whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" The Doctor shouted. "I let my anger get a hold of me! Now she's going to leave me forever!"

"Raggedy man," Amy said, "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," The Doctor said, "Don't get me wrong, Amy. I love River, as well as Rose and Grace. But, they'll eventually leave me, Amy. And…I…I just don't want to be alone."

"Doctor," Was all Amy could say. The Doctor said nothing, but walked over to the console. He tapped the screen and said, "Show me Clara." The screen showed Clara running down the stairs, putting on her jacket as she went.

"Sweetheart!" Jack cried out.

"Miss Oswald!" Ian shouted.

"Clara!" Turlough shouted.

"Where are you going?" They all said.

"Promise or no promise," Clara said to them as she reached the doors, "I can't stay another minute here!"

"Wait! Wait!" Turlough shouted. "You can't just-" But the harsh winds of the outdoors cut him off and Clara was gone.

_"And in my twisted face,_

_ There's not the slightest trace_

_ Of anything that even hints at kindness_

_ And from my tortured shape,_

_ No comfort, no escape _

_ I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_ Hopeless_

_ As my dream dies, as the time flies_

_ Love a lost illusion,"_

He thought back to his beautiful wife, Anima. He remembered their wedding, his first. They had held the cloth and the Doctor had said, "I do."

Anima looked up and smiled, with love in her eyes, and said, "I do."

Grace Hollaway had been his first love in a long time. She was beautiful, kind, and smart, all the things the Doctor sought in a woman. When he had kissed her the first time, his stomach felt like fireworks, a spark had issued throughout his entire body. The second time was just as wonderful, and even the third. His hearts had broken twice over when she didn't want to come with him. But still, ever the strong, he had pushed on.

Rose Tyler was the girl who had brought the light, the hope, back into him. If it weren't for her, he would have wallowed in his darkness and self-pity for many years. She was smart and kind as well as stubborn and strong. His first kiss with her had felt…magical. It had been the first time the Doctor had believed in magic. His first sight when he regenerated into his 10th incarnation was of her beautiful face. She was all he had lived for, all that motivated him. But, when she had been stuck in what he called "Pete's World" his hearts had broken again. Yet, still the strong, he moved on. He thought he would be alone forever.

Then Donna came, and Martha. His smart, intelligent Martha, who had done for more him in literally a year than he could have ever done for her in 10. Donna, the one girl who had truly stood up to him time and time again and wasn't his love, but rather, his closest friend. After he had erased her memories, he had thought that he would, again, be alone forever.

But then, new face, new TARDIS, and new companion. His ever fiery and brave Amelia "Amy" Pond. He was the first girl he had loved since Rose. His hearts, again, had broken when she fell in love with Rory and married him. But, he had been ecstatic when she continued to travel with him. Despite them now being just friends, their bond was stronger than anything else.

Melody Pond/River Song, Amy and Rory's child. A mysterious enigma, she had always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Brave and fiery and deadly, she had stolen the Doctor's hearts. But, he always knew that their love wouldn't last, for the first time he met her, was the time she died. He knew one day that River would go to the Library and sacrifice herself saving him. With tears in his eyes, the songs of the towers in his ears, and his sonic screwdriver in her hands, she was gone from his life.

What was the point of love, if it meant getting hurt in the end?

_"Helpless,_

_ Unforgiven,_

_ Cold and driven,_

_ To this sad conclusion._

_ No beauty could move me,_

_ No goodness improve me,_

_ No power on Earth,_

_ If I can't love her,"_

Clara Oswald. The girl of a stubborn streak. She had stood up to him. She was brave, sacrificing her own freedom to save her friend who could have died. She was beautiful and, he saw, kind. With a curious streak, he remarked, looking over at the rose.

_ "No passion could reach me,_

_ No lesson could teach me,_

_ How I could have loved her,_

_ And make her love me too_

_ If I can't love her, then who?"_

"Doctor," Amy said, "You have us. River, and Rose and Jamie and Adric, and Ace. Please, you have to let us in."

"You all leave me," The Doctor shook his head. "You always do. This always happens when I love and care for someone."

_"Long ago I should have seen,_

_ All the things that could have been,_

_ Careless and unthinking,_

_ I moved onward."_

Images flashed through his mind. Susan and David, hand in hand. Barbara and Ian, back home, albeit two years later. Jamie and Zoe, back in their own times, with all but their first adventures with the Doctor gone from their minds. Jo, getting married, Sarah Jane left behind, rejected. Adric, holding his brother's belt as the ship exploded around him. Tegan furiously running away from him and Turlough. Kamelion's demise. Peri dead, her body now inhabited by an alien creature. Rose being sent through the Void and to an alternate world. Jack dying, then coming back to life. Donna's memories erased, the sadness of being forgotten. Jenny dying, taking the bullet for her father. River putting the plugs together, destroying herself. Rory, then Amy, both sent back in time by the Angels.

And he let it happen all of it. Maybe, maybe, if he had stepped into some of these situations and did something, the things that happened, the deaths of Adric and Kamelion, Rory, River, and Amy, might not have happened. Maybe he wouldn't have been alone time and time again.

_"No pain could be deeper,_

_ No life could be cheaper,_

_ No point anymore, _

_ If I can't love her._

_ No spirit could win me,_

_ No hope left within me,_

_ Hope I could have loved her,_

_ And that she'd set me free!_

_ But it's not to be,_

_ If I can't love her,_

_ Let the world be done,_

_ With me!"_

_ End I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ Clara's visits with the other incarnations were all from _The Name of the Doctor_, except for the 9__th__ Doctor. I know I didn't add her appearance in _The Snowmen_, but, I'm not sure if I had said this, but this story is in between _The Angels Take Manhattan _and _The Snowmen_. So, _The Snowmen _doesn't happen and sort of _The Bells of St. John _happens. But not really._

_ I know "If I Can't Love Her" isn't in the movie, but this is my favorite song in the Broadway show so I used it anyway. Plus, I feel like it fits the Doctor, although I changed one of the words._

_ Yes, Bad Wolf lies in the rose and Amy actually sort of lives in the console room. I wanted to have that sort of connection between Amy and the Doctor._

_ Also in this chapter, for the "If I Can't Love Her" part, I wanted to show the Doctor's sadness and reflection of his character._

_ Until next time. See you!_


	9. Recap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_This is a recap chapter. If you don't want to look back and see the stuff you already read…Don't read!_

_Recap_

_ Previously on Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style…_

_ "Rose! The Doctor exclaimed. _

"_No. Bad Wolf. I am placing a curse on you and your TARDIS." The curse made the Doctor's hearts cold and hard…it also destroyed the TARDIS's engines, making them unable to travel anywhere. Finally, the curse pulled every one of his companions from all time and space and other universes and trapped them in the TARDIS._

_She picked up the rose she had dropped on the ground. "This rose is magic. It will bloom for many years. If you can learn to open your hearts, find love, and earn their love in return, then the spell will be broken. But if the last petal falls before then, then you'll become an awful creature. You, I'm afraid, will become the Valeyard, and no one, not even your other selves can save you." Then, Bad Wolf closed her eyes and Rose collapsed into the Doctor's arms._

_Chiswick, London, 2013_

_Out stepped a small, slim young girl with long straight brown hair and sparkling eyes._

"_Morning Clara!"_

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...So I'm making plans to woo and marry Clara!" Koschei gazed at Clara. Then, he was shown landing in the mud in front of the Maitland's house. "I will have Clara for my wife," He growled, lifting poor Rory up into the air, "Make no mistake of that."_

"_Take care of them Clara." George Maitland said, referring to his kids._

"_I will." She said. And he was gone. No sooner had he left Chiswick, he landed in a traffic jam as long as a giraffe's neck. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he hadn't seen it before, was a small dirt path. This path led away from the traffic jam and into the forest._

_Perhaps, Mr. Maitland thought, this was a shortcut. I could go through this path and be on my way in no time. Carefully, he backed himself out of the space between an SUV and a Chevy Ford and down the dirt path._

_No sooner was he on this path did the rain fall down. It fell heavily and heavily, the windshield wipers furiously over and over again…Wolves jumped out and began to attack the car, biting and scratching...The creature jumped onto his windshield, scratching the glass with all its might. Panicking, George turned the car from side to side, trying to get the creature off. Finally, the wolf couldn't hold on anymore and fell off. But, this was also bad for George._

_He had turned too far and the car began to flip over and over down the cliff side._

_Then, as the lightning flashed, George could see something in the distance. A small blue box. "Police Telephone, I can call for help! He pulled a little panel, pulled out a phone and began to dial. As he did, he stepped into the police box for shelter from the rain._

"_Damn! George cursed, dropping the phone. "What kind of police service has a phone to call for help and it doesn't-" He was suddenly inside what looked like a huge house, with ceilings reaching up far past his eye, long hallways, a tall staircase that led up to another floor, and a giant crystal chandelier hanging above his head._

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" _

_"Poor man," A voice which sounded distinctly American said, "All wet and cold from the outside."_

_"Shut up!" Another voice shouted. "He'll hear us!"_

_"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are __you__?" This man was handsome, with short black hair, white teeth, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with red suspenders and brown pants._

_"Oh, don't start!" The other voice complained._

_Jack turned back to the other man. "I was only saying hello."_

_"For you, that's flirting." The other man said. He was handsome as well, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a teacher's uniform and looked annoyed at the younger man._

_"Aw, you poor thing." Jack ran into a nearby closet and pulled out a long black jacket with gold buttons on either side. "Here. You must be freezing to death." He draped the jacket around George._

"_Mr. Serious Pants back there is Ian Chesterton."_

_"Jack," he whispered, "You know how the Doctor feels about guests."_

_"He didn't mind before." Jack whispered back._

_"That was before this curse! We have to get this man out before the Doctor finds out."_

_"Aw come on, Ian," Jack said back, "Where's your heart? This man is cold and wet. He needs to be taken care off." He clapped his hands. "Everyone! There's a guest! And he needs our attendance!"_

_Immediately, three girls came and took off George's jacket, scarf and boots._

_Jack led George to a beautiful living room with a tall roaring fireplace and a huge, plush, comfy chair in the very center. A picture of an old man looked out over the living room from his spot above the fireplace._

_"Oh no," Ian groaned. "Not the Doctor's chair!" But Jack ignored him and George sat down in it. A young woman with short bobbed brown hair and brown eyes also wearing a teacher's uniform brought a blanket over to George and wrapped it around him._

_"Barbara!" Ian groaned. "Not you too!"_

_-"Would the Master like a footstool for his aching feet?" A mechanical monotonous voice asked. George looked down and saw a small metal dog with a red glowing panel where his eyes shoulder be and a multicolored collar around his small neck._

_"Of course!" George said. Immediately, the small dog rolled off and brought back a plush red footstool and placed it where George's feet would go._

_"Teatime!" An older woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes was carrying a tea tray of hot fresh tea over._

_"Sarah Jane Smith." She adjusted the tray to one arm and held out her another hand to George. "Former investigative journalist."_

_George took a cup of tea from the tray. But before he could take a sip, the fire went out, leaving the room in total blackness._

_"Oh dear!" Sarah Jane muttered, her eyes were searching around. Barbara ran over to Sarah Jane's side. The two women held each other close. Jack and Ian, meanwhile, were hiding right next to the fireplace. _

_"There's a stranger here." A voice stated, strong yet also scary. "Jack! What have you done?"_

_He strode over to George._

_"Who are you?" The figure asked. The only thing George could see was a pair of glowing green eyes that sparked with anger and fear at the man._

_"I-I-"You are not welcome here!" The figure shouted. "You're an alien spy, sent here to spy on me!"_

_"No! No please!" George shouted. "I didn't mean to come here! I was just trying-"Well," the shadowy figure smirked, "We all the fate of alien spies!"_

_A young boy crouched over to the chair and grabbed the scarf. On closer examination, he could see a tag that said, "To Mr. Maitland, from Clara."_

_"Who's Clara?" The boy wondered. "K-9? K-9? Where are you?"_

_"Master?" K-9 called out in the darkness. _

_"I need a favor." He held the scarf out to K-9. "I need you to use Jack's vortex manipulator to find this Clara! Someone in the nearby area, judging by the man who came here."_

_"Of course Master!" K-9 obeyed. The boy tied the scarf around his neck as well as the vortex manipulator. He set the coordinates for Chiswick and in a flash of blue, K-9 was gone._

"_He asked me to marry him." Clara said. "No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this small town old life. __I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once, it might be grand, to be free, on my own. I want so much more than they expect._

_A small explosion followed, throwing her back a bit. As she shook her head, she kneeled to see a small metal dog with a red panel for its eyes, a multicolored collar, an antennae tail, revolving ears, a long black nose, and the words "K-9" on the side. What she noticed, though, was the multicolored scarf wrapped around the dog's neck._

_"Who are you?" She demanded. "And how did you get my scarf?"_

_"Are you Clara?" The dog said monotonously._

_"Yes." Clara said unsurely. "And who are you?"_

_"My name is K-9. I was sent here to find you."_

_"I gave that scarf to Mr. Maitland." Clara took the scarf. "Are you saying something happened to Mr. Maitland?"_

_"That is correct." K-9 answered._

_"Take me to him!" Clara shouted._

_"Of course, Clara. Hold on." Clara grabbed onto the dog and before she knew it, she was zipped away from the cemetery and she was suddenly in front of a blue box._

_"Did you see that?" The black haired girl, Zoe, asked._

_"Yes. I did." The other girl, Nyssa agreed. "There was another girl. A stranger. Just like that man!"_

_"Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane!" A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes ran into the kitchen. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a red kilt._

_"What is it Jamie?" Sarah Jane asked._

_"There's a girl in the TARDIS!"_

_"There's a girl in the TARDIS! Someone new!" Rose exclaimed. _

_"I've never seen her in the TARDIS before." Ian commented._

_"Ian," Jack grabbed his shoulder, "Don't you understand? It's her. She's the one! The one who will break the spell!"_

_Clara finally reached the top. It was dungeon, a prison with stone floors and ceilings and torches lighting the dark room. Along the wall was cell after cell, all empty. Except for one._

_"Mr. Maitland!" Clara exclaimed, running over to the last cell. George was awful. His dark skin was pale, his eyes red-rimmed, a runny nose and he was shivering, either from the cold or from fear. Bruises covered the rest of his face and his neck. A black eye covered one of his red eyes._

_"Clara!" He shouted, giving off a sneeze. "Clara! You have to leave! Now!"_

_"Who did this to you?" Clara asked, examining the older man._

_"You just have to get out, right away!"_

_"I won't leave without you!" The torches were suddenly snuffed out. Clara shivered, turning around to see a tall shadowy figure standing in front of her._

_"Why are you here?" The scary voice asked, glaring at Clara._

_"I've come to get Mr. Maitland." Clara said. "Please. Release him."_

_"He deserves it." The figure said. "He trespassed into my TARDIS."_

_"Please, he's sick!" And the figure started to walk out. "Wait! Take me in his place?_ _If I stayed here, took his place," Clara asked, "Would you let him go?"_

_"…Yes." The figure agreed. "But you must promise to stay in the TARDIS forever."_

_"…Come into the light. Show yourself." _

_The tip of it glowed green and he pointed it at one of the torches. The torch flared up, leaving enough light for Clara to see him._

_The figure in front of her was a tall skinny young man with fluffy brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a tweed jacket, a pink shirt, suspenders, black boots, and a long black cape with red inside. Although he was handsome enough, he looked scary. His green eyes sparked with anger and rage and…sadness. Age. As if he weren't a 26 year old man, but an 200 year old man who has seen too much._

_"You have my word."_

_The young man pulled George down the stairs. Down another hallway in the TARDIS was a tall thin box sort of thing, which George was thrown into. He was gone in a flash._

_"You didn't let me say goodbye!" Clara shouted, tears running down her face. "Now I'll never see him again. Or Angie or Artie or my father! I'll never see any of them again!"\_

_The Doctor's face saddened as he saw the crying girl. But then the frown was back on. "Come on." He said._

_"The TARDIS is your home now, so you're free to go into any room you want. Except for the console room."_

_"What's in the con-"It's forbidden!"_

_"And…you are to join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The Doctor shouted._

_Meanwhile, back in Chiswick, it seemed like everyone in the town was down at the pub, drinking, laughing, and being around good friends._

_"Help me, please!" It was George! With his skin pale, his eyes red and black, looking like he was going to collapse any minute, you would have thought he was caught in a fight. He stumbled inside. "Someone please help me! It's Clara! He's got her!"_

_"Whoa, slow down," Koschei said, standing up from his chair. "Who's got Clara?"_

_"An alien!" George shouted. "A horrible, vicious alien!" As soon as he said that, everyone burst into cackling laughs. Before he knew it, he was out in the cold snow, flat on his face._

_"Will no one help me?" George asked, looking up at the sky, his voice echoing in the emptiness._

_"I'll help you." A man said. The man helped George up._

_"Dave!" George exclaimed, looking at the older man. "Thank goodness! We have to help Clara! She-"I know, I know." Dave told him. He helped the injured man into the car. "Come on."_

_"Rory, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

_"A deadly pastime-"I know." Koschei agreed. "But when it comes to plans I just can't help myself. Think about it, Rory, George is close to Clara, and Dave is her father. George's sanity is so-so, and apparently, so is her father's. The wheels in my head have been turning, since I've heard of the alien of his. I promised myself I would get married to Clara. And right now I'm evolving a plan!"_

"_So his marriage we'll soon be celebrating,_

_My what a guy….Koschei!"_

_As Koschei celebrated his brilliant plan with one or two more beers, a beautiful golden watch could be seen glinting in his back pocket._

_Back in the TARDIS…_

_"Sarah Jane Smith." _

_Two girls appeared in the doorway, pushing each other to get inside. The two came through with a pop and a slight stumble._

_One of them had bright red hair and a grey dress with a brown belt around it, and a brown coat. The other had short curly brown hair and was wearing a purple hat and air stewardess uniform._

_"Donna Noble from Chiswick, Earth, 2010."_

_"Tegan Jovanka fron Heathrow, Earth, 1984."_

_Two boys, one younger and one older, one with short wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes, one with short brown hair and hazel eyes, one wearing a green shirt, a yellow vest, brown pants, brown shoes, and a blue star on his chest, one wearing a black shirt and red kilt and boots, were pushing each other into the door, the same as what Tegan and Donna were doing earlier._

_"My name is Adric," the young boy with the blue star said, "A wonderful pleasure to meet you."_

_"And I'm Jamie McCrimmon." The Scottish boy said, shaking her hand as well._

_"Well," Tegan said, "I'm glad we've all introduced ourselves, but if you all would leave, I have to help Clara with dinner tonight."_

_"Oh no you don't!" Donna shouted. "I'm helping Clara find an outfit!" The two raced towards the closet._

_"It's very nice of you to give me your outfits, but I'm not going to dinner."_

_"But you must go!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "If you don't, the Doctor will get mad!"_

_"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" The Doctor shouted._

_"I'm not hungry!" Clara called from the other side._

_"Fine!" The Doctor burst out. "Then go ahead and STARVE!" He turned back to his friends. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" And he stomped down the hall, leaving his terrified friends in his wake._

_"Jack," Ian ordered, "Keep the girl on guard. If she leaves, summon me at once." And he walked away as well._

_The Doctor, meanwhile, had finally gone to his one place where he could be at peace…sort of._

_"I don't understand." He groaned. "I've given her a beautiful room and I've acted like a gentleman to her. What does she want me to do? Beg!" He looked at the screen on the console. "Show me the girl!" He ordered. The old screen flickered to see a crying Clara lying on her bed with Tegan, Donna, and Sarah Jane sitting on the bed with her._

_"Clara," Sarah Jane said, "He sounded really sincere. Why don't you just agree to dinner with him? I think he wants to get to know you."_

_"You know," Tegan said comfortingly, "He wasn't always like this."_

_"I don't care." Clara groaned. "I don't want anything to do with him." Those words cut into the Doctor's soul, ripping apart his already broken hearts._

_"Of course," He groaned, "She doesn't see me as anything more…than a monster." He switched off the screen and collapsed onto the floor, his knees to his chest._

_"Weren't you supposed to guard the girl?" River gestured her head to Clara's room._

_"Damn!" Jack cursed, running down the hall._

_"Ian!" Jack ran into the kitchen, running to Ian. "I-I can't find the girl! I was guarding her! I really was! But, she suddenly disappeared and-" He double-taked and saw Clara standing right there._

_"Hello," He said, going into his "flirt-mode". "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are-"Don't start!" Everyone in the room said._

_And I, dear lady," Ian walked up to her, "Am Ian Chesterton. If there is anything you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."_

_"Well," Clara said, "I am a little hungry."_

_"Except that." Ian said._

_"Ian!" Sarah Jane yelled. "How could you? If she wants some food, she will get some food."_

_Alright, alright," Ian said, trying to get things into order, "She'll get some bread, some water, and she'll go right up-"Ian!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you! She is not our prisoner, she is our guest, we must make her feel welcome."_

_Ian sighed. "Alright, dinner then. But keep it down. If the Doctor finds out about this-"Relax," Jack assured Ian, "We'll be quiet." He linked arms with Clara and they walked into the dining room. "But what good is dinner without a little…music."_

_"Music!?" Ian shouted._

_"Be…our…guest_

_Be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin around your neck, sweetheart, _

_And we'll provide the rest,_

_Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done!'_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for now let's eat up,_

_Be our guest,_

_Be our guest,_

_Be our guest,_

_Please…be…our…ggggggguuuuuueeeeeeesssssssssttttttttttt!"_

_"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed!" Clara exclaimed. "It's my first time in a time-traveling spaceship!_ _I would really love to explore the TARDIS."_

_Clara looked up to see a flight of stairs she hadn't seen before. "Where do those stairs go?" She asked, starting to go up the red stairs._

_"The cons-"Nowhere." Ian cut in._

_"Oh so that's the console room." Clara continued going up the stairs._

_"How about we go somewhere else? Like…the garden? Zoe, Nyssa, and Peri grew the most beautiful flowers there."_

_"No thanks." Clara said, continuing up the stairs._

_"How about into the ballroom?" Jack asked._

_"Maybe later." Clara said, continuing to go up the stairs._

_"How about…" Turlough trailed off, trying to think of a good idea. "…The library!"_

_Clara turned around. "You have a library!?"_

_"Yes!" Ian answered. "A library filled with books!"_

_"Books of all kinds!" Jack added._

_As soon as they three were far out of distance, Clara turned around and went up the stairs. She walked down a hallway that led to a pair of giant, wooden doors. She could see a dark room with a hexagonal console in the center, a blue tube thing in the center._

_On one wall sat 12 pictures. The last one was the Doctor. He had the same brown hair and old eyes, but, he had a giant grin on his face, as if he were having the time of his life. As if he were a kid._

_Clara turned her head from the pictures, she saw, strangely enough, a beautiful, yet wilted rose trapped in a glass case._

_Curious, Clara walked up to the rose. Gently picking up the glass case, she set it down on the floor and began to reach out for the rose. The moment her finger touched the stem, the room was incased in golden light so bright that Clara had to close her eyes._

_"Clara Oswald," A soothing calm voice whispered gently in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw in front of her a beautiful blonde woman with glowing golden eyes that looked coldly at her._

_I am Bad Wolf." The woman explained. "I have placed my consciousness inside this rose to watch over the Doctor. As well as you."_

_"Me?" Clara asked._

_"Yes." Bad Wolf nodded. "I have seen this for years, Clara Oswald. You are the only person in this TARDIS who has known the Doctor in all of his incarnations."_

_Clara was falling. Falling and falling with no destination. She couldn't remember who she was, or why she was here._

_Where am I? Clara asked. Who am I? She felt separate; she was there, yet she was in other places._

_She saw herself in front of the first old man. He was about to go inside a long cylindrical tube._

_"I'm sorry," she said, "But I'm afraid you're about to make a bad choice. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have more fun."_

_She found herself in a park. There, she saw a familiar goofy young man running hand in hand with a familiar gentleman._

_She was now on the side of the road, a familiar yellow car rushing past her. "Doctor!" She shouted, trying to get the old gentleman's attention. Up in the sky, she saw a black triangle circling closer and closer to the car before it enveloped the man and the car._

_There was the wild-eyed man with the colorful scarf and he was walking away from her. "Doctor!"_

_He was trapped in blackness, floating as if through space. She was banging furiously on the screen. "Doctor!" She screamed as loud as she could._

_She saw herself in a hallway. She turned her head to see the arrogant blonde man with the colorful attire walking past her. "Doctor!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him._

_He was clinging for his life from a cliff, his umbrella the lifeline between death and…life. "Doctor!"_

_She was on a couch, watching a television. Two girls, one with crazy wild blonde hair and a sweet smile, two guys, one the broken young soldier. _

_"Come on, Lynda!" The soldier got up and grabbed the blonde's arm and took her to the door._

_"Doctor!" Clara shouted. "Wait!"_

_She was now in a library, the happy yet sad man not noticing her._

_Finally, she saw the Doctor. He was looking at her. "Oswin," he said. Oswin? Clara wondered. Oh yeah, that's me. "I do believe we have a problem." She was a Dalek, just like the ones she saw….where was it again? Some hallway of some sort._

_"I am not a Dalek!" She insisted. "I am a human!" _

_"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember." And she closed her eyes as the explosion took her._

_Everything went white as she was suddenly pulled back. Pulled back from all those lives she had. Pulled back from the old man, pulled back from the park, the old yellow car, the blackness, the room, the library, her Dalek self. Pulled back from what she had thought was her._

_As she opened her eyes again, she saw the Doctor putting the glass case back on the rose._

_"What do you think you were doing?" The Doctor glared down at her, his green eyes blazing with rage._

_"I-I didn't-I didn't mean to." She stuttered, getting on her feet._

_"Do you have any idea what you could have done!?" He shouted, grabbing her arm._

_"I'm sorry." She gasped, her body clasped in pain from the Doctor's grip._

_"Get out." He growled, his grip on her arm growing tighter._

_"Y-You're hurting me!" She gasped. The Doctor didn't seem to hear her._

_"Get out!" He shouted, letting her arm go and causing her to hit the ground again. The Doctor had gripped her arm so hard so how there were cuts bleeding on it._

_She glared up at the Doctor, pure hatred flooding through her. Forget the sadness, the regret, she had felt for the Doctor, if any of them were him. She hated him with every fiber of her being._

_The Doctor's face suddenly changed. The anger once in his eyes had now softened into concern. He kneeled down to Clara._

_"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching for her arm. Clara didn't say a word, but got up and ran out of the console room as fast as she could, leaving the Doctor in a heap on the floor._

_"What have I done?" He had hurt her. He had done it again. Why was it everytime he tried so hard, he ended up hurting the people around him? Was he truly a monster? Were the enemies he once faced in the past right?_

_"Raggedy man, what's wrong?" The Doctor looked up to see Amy Pond, his Amelia Pond standing right in the center of the room, the door on the right open._

_"I-I did it again, Amy," The Doctor blurted out, tears beginning to run down his face, "I hurt her! I hurt Clara!"_

_"Doctor," She whispered, "It wasn't your fault."_

_"Yes it was!" The Doctor shouted. "I let my anger get a hold of me! Now she's going to leave me forever!"_

_"Raggedy man," Amy said, "You love her, don't you?"_

_"Yes, yes," The Doctor said, "Don't get me wrong, Amy. I love River, as well as Rose and Grace. But, they'll eventually leave me, Amy. And…I…I just don't want to be alone."_

_"Promise or no promise," Clara said to them as she reached the doors, "I can't stay another minute here!"_

_"Wait! Wait!" Turlough shouted. "You can't just-" But the harsh winds of the outdoors cut him off and Clara was gone._

_And in my twisted face,_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints at kindness_

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies, as the time flies_

_Love a lost illusion,"_

_What was the point of love, if it meant getting hurt in the end?_

"_No beauty could move me,_

_No goodness improve me,_

_No power on Earth,_

_If I can't love her_

_And make her love me too_

_If I can't love her, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen,_

_All the things that could have been,_

_Careless and unthinking,_

_I moved onward."_

_And he let it happen all of it. Maybe, maybe, if he had stepped into some of these situations and did something, the things that happened, the deaths of Adric and Kamelion, Rory, River, and Amy, might not have happened. Maybe he wouldn't have been alone time and time again._

"_No pain could be deeper,_

_No life could be cheaper,_

_No point anymore, _

_If I can't love her._

_No spirit could win me,_

_No hope left within me,_

_Hope I could have loved her,_

_And that she'd set me free!_

_But it's not to be,_

_If I can't love her,_

_Let the world be done,_

_With me!"_

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this is pretty much a recap of the story. I was originally going to put this at the top of the next chapter, then do the rest of this story, but then it got too long so I decided to make it into its own chapter. Sorry it got too long. I promise that the next chapter will be better._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Beauty and the Beast.**

Beauty and the Beast: Doctor Who Style

_Chapter 10_

As soon as Clara threw open the doors of the TARDIS, she felt…free. Free of her promise, free of the enclosedness, of the TARDIS, and especially free of that awful man.

She couldn't want to go back home to Chiswick, drink some tea with her father, be with Mr. Maitland and Angie and Artie. Hell, she'll even be glad if Koschei starts bothering her again. _That's _how desperate she was to get as far away from the TARDIS as possible.

But, as Clara got further and further away from the TARDIS, she realized something; she had no idea where home was. K-9 had teleported her here. She had never followed a route. Even then, the snow was piling up so high that if she had made a path, the snow would have covered her footprints. And the cherry on top of this awful realization was that every. . Looked the same. Every. Single. One.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left the TARDIS._ Clara thought. But it was already too late; she was deep in the forest, with no way of going back and everything looked the same. There was no distinct path to get back.

"Stupid me!" She shouted. "Why did I let my anger get hold of me? Of course I was mad at the Doctor, but I shouldn't have been so dramatic and left," she murmured to herself, "It may not have been home, but at least the TARDIS was warm. And dry. With a bunch of delicious food. At least the other people were friendly and tried to make me feel welcome. Now, because of my temper, I'm stuck out here lost and alone with no one to rescue me or help me get back. I'll probably slowly starve to death if the cold doesn't freeze me first. My body will rot until-Aah!"

In the middle of self-pity, Clara tried and fell face first in the snow. "What the-?" She turned around and saw that she had tripped on a stone hand poking up from the ground, her leg inches from it. "A piece of a statue?" She wondered. "How did it get out here?" She started to reach her hand out to the stone hand.

_Bam! Bam! _Metallic footsteps were echoing off in the distance. Clara turned her head from her new discovery, but saw nothing. No creature, no sign of the footsteps.

"Aah!" Clara felt a cold grip on her leg. Clara turned back around and saw that the stone hand had somehow gripped her leg. "What?" Frantically, she began to pull at her leg, but the stone hand wouldn't move an inch.

"Hello!" She called out, her head searching for any lifeform to come to her rescue. "Hello is anyone out there? Ooh!" She groaned. She turned around once more and saw stone statues right in front of her.

These statues were horrifying! Monstrous like faces carved from stone, their hands reaching out for Clara, fingers bent, Wings spread out like, if they were real, they could fly. "What?"

The metallic footsteps and Clara turned around and saw…robots! Tall robots with holes for eyes and a mouth and a giant C in the middle of their chests. They marched slowly towards Clara.

"Exterminate!" Oh no. The Daleks. The pepper-pot-shaped robots glided smoothly over to Clara. The lead Dalek, a bright red color that stood against the many blue Daleks, looked down at Clara as it glided closer to her.

"You are not one of the Doctor's companions." The Dalek said in its horrible screechy voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one." Clara said.

"You…are lying." The lead Dalek said. "Tell us who you are or you will be exterminated."

"Wait!" One of the blue Daleks glided up to the lead one. "She has…an unmatched intelligence. More than other humans."

"You mean…" The lead Dalek said.

"Yes." The blue Dalek turned its eyestalk to Clara. "You will not be exterminated. You will become one of us."

"No." One of the metal robots said in an unemotional, monotone voice, "She will become one of us." The metal robot turned its head to Clara.

Clara felt another cold grip on both of her arms. She turned around to see one of the statues holding her arms.

"No. No please!" She screamed, trying to break free of the statue's grip. The lead Dalek glided toward Clara, his plunger arm reaching closer and closer to her. The metal robot reached its arm out toward her face. Meanwhile, as Clara was looking at these horrifying creatures, the statue had let go of Clara's arms and instead went around her neck.

"You will be like us!" The Daleks and the metal robots all said at once.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Clara screamed as she closed her eyes for the last time. Through Clara's darkness, a green light could be seen glowing.

Small explosions could be heard as well as she could feel something slimy on her face. Clara opened her eyes to see the Doctor against the Daleks, metal robots, and the statues, who had let her go.

"It is the Doctor!" One of the Daleks exclaimed.

"You will be deleted." One of the metal robots said.

"I don't think so." The Doctor growled. He turned his metal tool onto more of the Daleks, who continued to explode and die. But he still had the metal robots and the statues.

The Doctor pulled a golden ticket out of his pocket and placed it on the lead metal robot's chest. The robot stopped suddenly as if on pause. Seeing his opportunity, the Doctor activated the metal tool on the lead metal robot and the robot shut down, collapsing onto the ground.

The Doctor picked up the golden ticket and began, one by one, to deactivate the metal robots.

The Doctor, however, was so distracted that he forgot about the statues behind him.

"Doctor! Look out!" He turned around, but it was too late. The statues had grabbed him, causing his tool to drop to the snowy ground. The Doctor turned his head and stared at the statues.

Clara looked at her bruised arms, then back at the Doctor. Clara knew that these statues were dangerous. They would hurt the Doctor if they got the chance. She needed that metal tool.

But, the ever-blowing wind had blown the snow and, apparently, the metal tool. Quickly, she began to brush the snow.

"Come on, come on!" Clara cried out. She glanced back at the Doctor. She could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open, but she could tell he was losing. She needed that metal tool now!

Finally, Clara's hands gripped a skinny metal object. She picked up the metal tool and pushed one of the buttons, the green light glowing at the end. The statues blew up, releasing the Doctor, who fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked, holding the Doctor's face gently in her hands. She could see that the broken bits of stone had cut his face, red cuts appearing all over his skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Doctor said, pulling Clara's hands to her chest. He stood up, taking Clara's arm and helping her up. "You're hurt." The Doctor took her hands and saw the bruises on them as well as the cuts.

"So are you." Clara insisted, referring to his face.

"It's fine." The Doctor said. "I heal fast anyway."

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The familiar screeching voice yelled out.

"Delete! Delete!" More Daleks, metal robots, and statues were coming towards them.

"Clara," The Doctor grabbed her hands gently this time. "Listen: Go back to the TARDIS. Lock the doors. Don't look back."

"But what about you?" Clara asked.

"I'll be fine," He assured her, "I'll be back soon." He took his metal tool from Clara and ran after the creatures. Obeying the Doctor, Clara began to run back.

"You will be exterminated!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Clara's head turned back; that sounded like the Doctor. If the two men in the pictures, the broken soldier and the old soldier were him, Clara could see them both in him.

Fierce and brave, with only his glowing metal tool, he was destroying the creatures. The metal robots fell down, the Daleks and the statues were exploding. It was horrifying, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The Doctor screamed again as a Dalek blasted at him. But, he didn't hinder, he didn't collapse. He just continued to fight, until the last Dalek, metal robot, and statue were destroyed.

The light from the metal tool dimmed. The Doctor put it back in his pocket. He turned around, his green eyes more exhausted than she had ever seen them. He himself was covered head to toe with scratches, bruises, and blood. He smiled slightly at Clara, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in the snow.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. She ran over to his side and rolled him onto his back. He was only unconscious, as his pulse, albeit too fast, showed. Clara looked around; there was no one there. No Doctor to scare her, no companion to force her back.

_I can leave, I can go home. _Clara smiled. But, even with these thoughts in her head, a nagging feeling settled in her stomach. As she looked at the Doctor, a heavy feeling hit her heart.

The Doctor, who she had always seen as this scary, grumpy young man, looked so…helpless, in pain. Like an innocent child. Not mention that judging by the picture in the room, the concern he showed to her injuries, as well as the fact that he had run out here and battled all those monsters single-handedly, showed that there was a kinder side inside the man.

_How can I just leave him here when he has just saved me and has shown concern? _Besides, he was hurt, unconscious. No one would know he was here and he would be left to die, alone. He didn't deserve to be alone, no one did.

So, Clara gently reached under the Doctor's shoulders, her hands in his armpits, and lifted him up into a sitting position. His head lolled to his chest and he winced in pain at being moved. She managed to drag his body back to the TARDIS.

A couple of hours later, the two were back inside. The Doctor, still unconscious, now laid in his chair, a blanket tucked onto his body, his one arm free of the blanket. Clara herself was wrapped in a blanket as well. Wringing a wet cloth in a bowl full of water, she began to tend to some of the Doctor's wounds.

But when the wet cloth first touched one of the open cuts, the Doctor winced. Clara looked back up, but he was still unconscious. Clara put the cloth on again.

"Ow!" The Doctor opened his eyes and glared at Clara. He pulled his arm from her grip. "That hurt!"

_No much for being nice. _"I'm trying to disinfect your wounds so you won't get an infection." She grabbed his arm and began to dab again.

"Ow!" He pulled it back again. "That really does hurt!"

"If you'd hold still," Clara reasoned, "It wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me and hurt me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Everyone got silent at this point, busy watching the battle of wits between the Timelord and the human girl. In fact, some of them were even placing bets.

Ian was betting 20 pounds that the Doctor would win this battle, Jack was betting 40 for Clara. Adric was betting 10 pounds, Jamie had no money, so he wasn't betting, but in his mind, he was betting on Clara.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was trying to think of a good comeback against Clara's thought process. "Well…_You _shouldn't have gone in the console room!"

"He makes an excellent point." Ian whispered.

"Well if only you could control your temper!" Clara shouted, leaving the Doctor in stunned shock. When he hadn't said anything for a bit, Clara knew she had won and resumed to tend to his wounds.

"By the way," Clara said gently, "Thank you for saving my life."

The Doctor continued to remained shocked. He had saved her life? _He _had saved her life. For years, he had tried to do that and only got people hurt. Maybe, this was a fresh new start. Maybe, this could be the turning point in his life. Sure, she had hurt her and ruined her life, but, for once, he could actually try to make it better.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling at her.

_End. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ I know adding in the companions like that was probably stupid, but I just feel like I need to add them in more. I will try to do that more in future chapters._


End file.
